


Kokoro Beat [KageHina Omegaverse]

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, AsaNoya - Freeform, Azumane Asahi Is Whipped In The Relationship Yet He's Still Top, Beta Akaashi Keiji, Beta Iwaizumi Hajime, Beta Kozume Kenma, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Drama, Drinking, F/F, Gay, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, Hinata's an omega, KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, Lesbian, Love, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Verse, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Romance, Tsukiyama - Freeform, Yaoi, Yuri, daisuga - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, kiyoyachi - Freeform, some of them are betas, they get drunk a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata lives in the big city as an omega along with his beta, omega, and alpha friends. Hinata thinks he's not ready for love after being rejected by plenty of alphas. But after he meets Kageyama (his ex-boyfriend)'s cousin, he rethinks the word 'love' a bit.





	1. First Beat

Hinata didn't mind leaving his apartment at all if it meant that he got to spend quality time with his friends. Nishinoya had just happened to finish his heat and they were all at a fast food place. They went out to Nishinoya's favorite place like always, McDonald's. Not only because he was allowed to eat off the $1 menu and get a Happy Meal, but because it was the place he first met his alpha. 

"Thanks again, Shouyou, for helping out with the heat. You know how Asahi can't deal with jack shit!" Nishinoya shouted out laughing, slamming his hands against the red painted table. Asahi wasn't the big bad alpha everyone expected him to be. At first glance, he looked like a street banger. But, in reality, he was a warm-hearted guy and disregarded his own feelings for the well-being of others. But if you even laid a finger upon Nishinoya Yuu, then you'll have to deal with the devil himself. 

"No problem, Yuu. You know it was no hassle." Hinata waved off Nishinoya's compliment and fell back into the firm seat. Sadly, only Tanaka, Kiyoko, and Hinata were the loners of the group while everyone had their own date (with the exception of Bokuto, they all understood why Akaashi was so diligent to actually admit that they were dating.) But it also seemed that Tanaka and Kiyoko weren't interested in looking for one at the moment. But the whole group were protective of their beauties: Kiyoko, Nishinoya, Sugawara, Akaashi, and Hinata.

The group was included of: Nishinoya Yuu, an omega, dating Asahi Azumane; Kenma Kozume, a beta, dating Kuroo Tetsuro; Tanaka Ryu, a beta, single; Kiyoko Shimizu, an alpha, single; Bokuto Koutarou, an alpha, best-friends with Akaashi Keiji; Asahi Azumane, an alpha, dating Noya; Kuroo Tetsuro, an alpha, dating Kenma; Sugawara Koushi, an omega, dating someone outside the group by the name of Sawamura Daichi; and finally... Hinata Shouyou, an omega, single. No matter how many Alphas wanted to be with Hinata, they always tossed him away after they found out he was incapable of bearing children like other omegas. This always upset Hinata because of the fact they only wanted him for the sex and kids. They questioned if he was even an omega and not a beta. But omegas, even males, were supposed to bear children for their alphas to continue their family line of alphas or betas. But since alphas began jumping omegas that belonged to other alphas; omegas had begun to wear an earring on their left ear to show that they've already been claimed by another alpha. Hinata has always wanted to be able to wear one of those special earrings that showed he belonged to an alpha; it was basically every omegas dream (with the exception of Nishinoya Yuu who despised the idea.)  But it never occurred to Hinata was not able to bear children. He's always told himself that it was because that it was god's plan but he soon that was bull crap after two years after trying everything the doctors recommended. 

Bokuto all of a sudden laughed out loud and slammed the table. Yet, nobody, except the people eating peacefully around them were affected, "That's way too funny, Tetsuro!" Bokuto shouted. 

"You're disturbing the people around us again, Bokuto. We're going to get kicked out again this week." Akaashi said, texting away on his phone with a bored expression. 

"Akaashi! Kuroo-cat over here says that Tobio is looking for an omega." Bokuto whined like a little kid and pouted. 

"I don't give a damn, Koutarou." Akaashi stated, still, typing away on his phone with a bored expression whilst Bokuto rubbed into him like a cat wanting affection from its owner. 

But this peaked Tanaka's interest, "You mean that dictator King?" The two best friends stopped and nodded at Tanaka's question. 

Hinata only continued to eat away peacefully at his hamburger. But that peace was soon interrupted by the manager who loomed over the group she saw every single day just because they were being too noisy, "Get. Out. Of. My. Restaurant." 

"Oh... Hey! Manager Tsubaki!" Sugawara said calmly, waving his hand. 

The manager growled and pointed down toward the door, "This is the probably the hundredth time since you all moved to Tokyo that I had to kick you out," She said, "and this time it's for one month," The group groaned and got up quickly before they pissed off the manager even more than she was.

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata kicked off his shoes and slid down the door, releasing a long and hard sigh after a long day. The day only lasted six hours but when you're with Bokuto and Kuroo, you never know what could happen. They got kicked out of McDonald's, had the police called on Tanaka and Nishinoya, Bokuto getting them kicked out of a department store, Tanaka getting them kicked off a bus, and finally, having the cops getting called on the group for being too noisy at 10 AM when everyone is sleeping. It was a pretty normal day to Hinata's eyes alright. But strangely enough, Hinata was still thinking about his last relationship that lasted three days. They had just broken up two weeks ago before Nishinoya went into heat. He couldn't help himself. He felt like he could trust him yet he still managed to break his heart. A tear fell down Hinata's cheek slowly. They always left just because of that one dirty secret he doesn't tell anyone. The alphas he’s ever told always said something along the lines of, “You’re a fucking failure as an omega,” But something that frustrated Hinata, even more, was the fact that he fell for the same trick time and time again.  

Hinata slowly rose from the ground whilst using the wall for support. The omega stumbled toward the couch before flopping down on top of it. Hinata groaned and stuffed his face into the cushions. He closed his eyes and was about to fall into a deep sleep before… someone knocked. He groaned loudly and slid off the couch and onto the ground. He laid for a moment, contemplating his entire life before someone rapped at the door again, “I’m coming!” Hinata shouted. He quickly scrambled to his feet before opening the door, “Hello!” Hinata said, the aroma of an alpha filling his nose. But he stopped when he saw which particular alpha it was, “Get. Out.” Hinata growled and pushed the much taller and stronger alpha. It was his last break-up, Oikawa Tooru. The guy was an ass to Hinata and a bigger ass toward his friends, “You better leave before I call Bokuto and Kuroo!” Hinata threatened, whipping out his phone and scrolling through his contacts list before happening upon Bokuto and Kuroos’ contact names.  

“I’m not here for anything, Chibi-chan.” Oikawa said. He then pointed toward someone that stood behind him. He was almost as tall as Oikawa and had black hair with menacing eyes and had the scent of an alpha. 

Hinata pouted and crossed his arms across his chest, his phone now hanging from the tips of his fingers, “Who’s that?” Hinata asked.  

“Tobio-chan.” Oikawa whistled. ‘Tobio’ took out an earbud and walked up and beside Oikawa, “This is Kageyama Tobio, my cousin. My aunt made me watch him but I’m busy with Iwa-chan, so, do you mind watching little Tobio-chan for me?” Oikawa said with this look that said when he meant busy, he meant _‘busy’_.   

“No, Oikawa! This is your business. Don’t expect me to just leave an ope-“ 

“Thank you, Chibi-chan! I really owe you sometime!” Oikawa said. He pushed Kageyama into the apartment before making a run for it. 

“Tooru! Go to hell you fucktard!” Hinata shouted at the alpha down the hallway. He could be receiving a noise complaint but his neighbors had gotten used to Shouyou’s problems. There was a reason that the cost of living on the tenth floor was so cheap!  

And that was how Hinata and Kageyama had come sit on opposite sides of the room. 

Hinata glared at the young alpha. Hinata knew that alphas at a young age were the worst kinds of alphas. They were inexperienced on how to properly care for an omega, had no idea of what a ‘heat’ was, and had the foulest personalities. Hinata mostly dated alphas, like Oikawa, who were around the age of thirty. He had never wanted to bring himself to date any alphas at the age of 18-26. And unfortunately, Kageyama just so happened to be Hinata’s age. He happened to be 23. But Hinata didn’t want to judge too quickly. He struck up the courage from inside himself, “H-H-Hi. My name is…. Hinata Shouyou!” Hinata stuttered out.  

Kageyama looked up from his phone and glared at Hinata. But Hinata didn’t know that his resting face was his bitch face. So, because Hinata didn’t know this, he began trembling and buried himself into the cushions of the couch. Kageyama noticed this, “A-Are you okay? Did I scare you, Hinata-kun?” Kageyama said. Hinata stopped and looked at the alpha in awe.  

“It’s all right, you didn’t scare me,” Hinata said. Kageyama’s voice was soothing to Hinata, unlike any other alpha he’s met.  

“That’s good. I know how quick omegas get scared so I just assumed.” Hinata raised his hand to stop Kageyama from babbling even more.  

“I’m sure your Kageyama Tobio.” Kageyama nodded before going back to his phone. 

Hinata sighed and stood from the couch before sighing loudly, "Come on, Kageyama. I have an extra room you can sleep in until you go back with your parents," Hinata said. He took his phone from his pocket and placed it on the wooden square coffee table. Kageyama stood up and grabbed a duffel bag filled with enough clothes to last him, a toothbrush, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, deodorant, cologne, undergarments, and along with his smartphone and charger which he had quickly shoved into the bag. 

Kageyama followed Hinata down the semi-short hallway before Hinata led him into an extra room. Hinata opened the door and flipped the light switch. The room was dark since the curtains were closed but all together, the room was damp and dusty. It was almost like the room hadn't been used in ages. Hinata walked into the room and opened the curtains. It was raining upon Tokyo tonight and the moon were hidden behind the clouds along with the stars. But the lights from the other buildings seemed to shine brighter against the dark late night sky. The view was breathtaking.

The lights in the house were dim, mainly due to the fact that Hinata had no idea whatsoever on how to change a lightbulb. But that couldn't hide the fact that Kageyama was smiling like crazy. Unbeknownst to Hinata, this was the first time Kageyama had ever seen something so breathtaking in his life. Well... second to the omega, Hinata Shouyou, that Kageyama had just met a few minutes ago.

 


	2. Second Beat

"So, you mean to tell me, that Oikawa left his little cousin here so that he could screw his Iwa-chan?" Tanaka asked. Hinata nodded and continued to wash the dishes with a small, light blue, rag in his right hand.

Nishinoya leaned against the black, granite, kitchen counter before taking a sip from the ice cold can of cola he held in his calloused hands, "That Shittykawa," Nishinoya growled, slamming his cola onto the kitchen counter, "Did he even tell you for how long that Kageyama Tobio-kun would be staying here?" Nishinoya asked, handing the half-crunched can of cola to Tanaka who took small sips from the can.

Hinata nodded and placed the dried plates, cups, and bowls to the side, and began drying the kitchen utensils, "I called Oikawa to ask, but he only said for about five months until his parents come back from North Korea," Hinata said, a pile of forks, spoons, and knives already growing next to the plates, "Do you two mind putting the plates and bowls away while I work on these?" Hinata asked. Nishinoya and Tanaka nodded and got to work with putting away the requested items.

"It's almost like he's gotten worse ever since he began dating that Beta, Iwaizumi. You know what, I think Oikawa is actually bottom!" Nishinoya laughed as he opened the bottom cabinets to put away a small pile of bowls and plates.

"I actually heard that Oikawa is truly the bottom one in the relationship," Tanaka said, a stack of bowls in his hands.

Nishinoya gasped, "That's fucking hilarious! No wonder he squirms whenever he sits down!" Nishinoya laughed, slamming the cabinet door shut, Hinata flinching at the loud sound of the door slamming shut.

Hinata hung the now dirty, and wet, towel on the sink head and dried his hands off with a separate one, "Is it even possible for betas to be more powerful than an alpha?" Hinata asked, grabbing a stack of glass cups with a light green stain to them.

Tanaka shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me, I only ever heard it was possible for betas' with powerful families in the first-class area," Tanaka said.

"You know what, I actually heard that Iwaizumi's folks own a science facility in Russia and Sweden," Nishinoya said. Tanaka sighed and nodded along to Nishinoya's gossip.

Hinata smirked, "And where do you two even hear of this gossip?" Hinata asked.

"The guys I screwed before meeting Azumane," Noya said, ever so proudly and calmly. Although, a little to much pride tainted his words.

"Akaashi-san tells me the gossip since Bokuto-san gets drunk too much with Kuroo,"

Hinata shook his head, "And how many guys was it Nishinoya?" Hinata asked, clicking his tongue.

Nishinoya looked up to the ceiling and with a hand on his hip, "About fourteen different guys," Nishinoya stated, Tanaka crying and patting Noya's back.

Hinata sighed, "You're so lucky that you're a natural beauty, Yuu," Hinata said with a sigh, "I can barely keep an alpha for a day," Hinata said. Azumane is the first alpha Nishinoya has ever kept for more than three months and Hinata actually had hope for his Middle School friend.

Nishinoya and Tanaka looked at each other and winked, "You know," Tanaka started off, "Kageyama is actually looking for a mate," Tanaka stated.

Hinata blushed wildly and opened the fridge, pulling out a can of Dr. Pepper, "I'm not looking right now," Hinata stated. Hinata pulled at the tab and popped it open, the cola fizzled and settled before Hinata took a large swig from the can angrily.

Nishinoya grabbed Hinata's shoulders, "But you didn't say no," Nishinoya said, smugly at that.

Hinata blushed even more and whacked Nishinoya's shoulder playfully, "Screw you..." Hinata mumbled. Hinata looked over at the door that leads to the extra room that Kageyama stayed in for the time being, "But, I don't know if I can continue dating after dating Oikawa-san. He really hit it home for me, you know, with the whole children ordeal. I don't even get why alphas want children when they're barely even ready for the responsibility," Hinata stated, his shoulders drooping, Nishinoya nodding in agreement with Hinata.

Nishinoya glanced at Tanaka and sighed. Noya grabbed Hinata and pulled him into a tight embrace, "They don't know what they're missing out on, Shouyou, because I know you're an amazing omega," Nishinoya said. Hinata's body shook in Nishinoya's arms and he soon let loose. A tear fell from Hinata's eyes and onto Nishinoya's shoulder. Tanaka walked up to the two and patted Hinata's back lightly. Hinata wrapped and arm around Nishinoya's shoulder and pulled Tanaka into the circle with a tug on the beta's arm.

"Thanks, guys'," Hinata said. The three let go from the circle. Hinata wiped away his tears and sniffled lightly, "You're the best, I don't know what I'd do without you," Hinata said.

Tanaka and Nishinoya placed the arms on Hinata's shoulder and grinned brightly, "You'd probably be fucking dead without us!" Tanaka and Nishinoya shouted, Nishinoya ruffling Hinata's hair roughly and Tanaka punching his back playfully. Hinata laughed. But Hinata's eyes had traveled toward the clock that sat above his compact, 60 centimeters by 60 centimeters, cheap as holy hell TV. The current time read 13:27 with an F (for Friday) on the side.

Hinata gasped, "Oh, I need to go to the store with Kageyama to buy groceries!" The two natural besties looked at each other and wiggled their eyebrows, they needed no words to speak with the other yet they were still noisy, "Stop!" Hinata shouted.

Hinata escorted the two out of his apartment before Nishinoya dropped the traditional _Aisuru_ in his hand with a wink, "The group is meeting up again on Sunday to go out to the club! Be ready, Hinata!" Hinata nodded and pushed Nishinoya and Tanaka out the apartment playfully, waving a quick bye to the two troublemakers.

Hinata closed the door behind the two and slid down the door with the small black feathered earring in his hand that had a small diamond hanging from it with a gold chain. Omegas wore the _Aisuru_ whilst alphas wore the _Ren'ai_ as a way to tell others that they were in a relationship. But Hinata always despised the _Aisuru_ since they were always taken away from him as soon as Hinata told him of his secret. But Oikawa was the worst of them all in the way he broke up with his omegas. Some omegas in the community had given him a nickname and it stuck, _'The Love Ripper'_. Sure, it hurt emotionally when you break up with someone but Oikawa made it hurt both physically and emotionally. When Oikawa would break-up with an omega he would always rip the _Aisuru_ off along with your earlobe. The _Aisuru_ wasn't designed like a normal earring, it was made like a piercing with a metal bar that was struck through your ear by your mate and was held in place by two metal balls placed on both ends of the bar once it was in place. So, it was always made so easy for Oikawa to rip your earlobe off. If you angered him so much he would sometimes rip your whole ear off with the damned _Aisuru_ that was made by the holy lord.

Hinata placed a hand over his ear, feeling over the area where his earlobe once was. Tears brimmed Hinata's eyes as he remembered off the night it happened. Oikawa always made it so easy and always made it hurt so much afterward by spilling any sort of substance on the exposed flesh of the ear. Hinata was unlucky enough to have alcohol spilled on his exposed flesh. But he had heard of stories where an actual chemical substance like acid was spilled on the exposed flesh. Salty tears brimmed Hinata's eyes as he felt along the crevices made by the aggressive action. But Kageyama secretly watched from the kitchen and glared daggers at the damaged ear. Kageyama ran his fingers along the light gray _Aisuru_ he was supposed to give to his omega but Kageyama was determined to be able to get his on Hinata's right ear. Kageyama stared at the black _Ren'ai_ that clung to Hinata's neck like a choker with a small gold chain hanging from the center of it that Hinata was supposed to give to his alpha. But Kageyama balled his hands into fists and growled as Hinata hesitantly brought the earring up to his right ear before deciding against it and dropping on the ground next to him. And Kageyama swore to have his _Aisuru_ be the first and only one that hangs from Hinata's right ear, and he also swore to be able to take Hinata's _Ren'ai_.

* * *

Kageyama pushed the shopping cart along as Hinata tossed groceries into the cart, jumping from shelf to shelf with food in his hands. Hinata's eyes scanned up and down the grocery list excitedly. No one will ever make shopping look as fun as Hinata will. And that was what ran through Kageyama'a mind during the whole shopping trip. Kageyama had never seen someone look so happy whilst shopping, scratch that; He had never seen someone so happy in his entire life. Kageyama never doubted for a second that Hinata has ever been sad for more than a second. Kageyama actually wanted to smile along with this human embodiment of sunshine and happiness. But of course, Kageyama was afraid he would scare Hinata like that first time, which, he thought wasn't the greatest first impression. But he still had his past of dating hung over his head. Kageyama pouted and looked around bored, with his resting bitch face added to his natural made bitch face he does when he's cranky.

Hinata turned to Kageyama with Sharp Cheddar Cheese and American Yellow Cheese in his hands for Kageyama's opinion. Hinata dropped the cheeses and screamed before slapping his hand over his mouth to muffle the sound of the scream. Kageyama jumped and ran to Hinata, his large hands on Hinata's shoulders. Hinata babbled on about how very sorry he is and was willing to fix it and also about how he didn't want Kageyama to kill him. But, Kageyama sort of felt bad for the omega who babbled away like no tomorrow. Kageyama noticed the stares at the two and quickly, but gently, laid his hand on Hinata's and placed two fingers beneath the red heads chin and tilted his head up so that their eyes locked, "Shut up," Kageyama said. Hinata blushed wildly and nodded before quickly composing himself and picked up the two different kinds of cheese once again, holding them in front of Kageyama for his opinion, "which one do you like more, Kageyama-san?" Hinata asked.

Kageyama chuckled and grabbed the Sharp Cheddar Cheese out of Hinata's hands and placed the cheese into the cart. Kageyama walked back to the head of the cart and pushed it along, quickly grabbing the list out of Hinata's hands, "So, next is milk?" Kageyama asked. Hinata nodded and walked beside Kageyama. But Hinata still heard the whispers of people passing by them, staring at his earlobe. Hinata consciously placed his hand over his earlobe, he had made a mistake pulling his hair back with hairpins. Hinata grabbed the hairpins in his hair and pulled them all out, letting his orange locks fall against his face. Kageyama looked over to Hinata and held his hand in his own. Hinata gasped and squeezed Kageyama's hand gently. But Kageyama didn't notice the way Hinata's heart ached as everyone stared at a victim of _'The Love Ripper'_. But Hinata couldn't help but love the feeling of how his heart did little front-flips and how the little butterflies fluttered in his stomach like a storm.

"Kageyama," Hinata started off. Kageyama looked toward the small omega beside him and nodded for him to continue, "I... I can't... have kids," Hinata said. He didn't want their relationship to go any further than he would like it too and Hinata thought that it would be better for this to stop.

Kageyama looked ahead with a bored look, "So, I don't care, you're Hinata. And Hinata is Hinata," Tears brimmed Hinata's eyes and his grip on Kageyama's hand became tighter. A smile formed on his face and Hinata jumped onto Kageyama, almost knocking over a stack of paper towels.

"Oi! Hinata-kun! Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Kageyama asked.

But Hinata only uttered two words into Kageyama's chest, "Thank you!" But what Kageyama didn't know... was that those were the words Hinata Shouyou waited for the most from an alpha. Hinata giggled and buried his face into Kageyama's chest, "Thank you!" Hinata shouted at Kageyama repeatedly, his voice becoming quieter every time he said those words. Kageyama was at a loss for words. He raised his hand and gently ran his hands through Hinata's orange locks. A blush spread across Kageyama's face at the sudden realization that Hinata's hair was definitely soft.

**_To Be Continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aisuru = love  
> Ren'ai = falling in love  
> Ai = love
> 
> Omegas carry the Ren'ai and give it to their alpha if in a relationship. Alphas carry the Aisuru and give it to their omega if in a relationship. The both show that either an omega is taken by an alpha and that an alpha is taken by another omega. Aisuru's are all the same and are made with feathers and a steel bar with balls to hold it in. Ren'ai are all different forms but are always a necklace (string, chains, chokers, collars, leather strings, etc.). But the two always hold the same meaning. Aisuru are all a different color, but never the same color. Some omegas buy Aisuru illegally on the streets, at bars, strip clubs, the black market, in some stores (always hidden underground), or in other countries where they're sold legally to protect omegas from being attacked by alphas or betas. You can always tell the difference between a fake/real, but only by other omegas. The only difference is that there is a small gold chain hanging from the fake Aisuru.
> 
> (Betas carry a bracelet that always takes a different form/shape/color called an Ai, the betas give them to their omega or alpha if in a relationship)


	3. Third Beat

Hinata poured water into a green tinted glass cup, water sloshing around in the tall glass. Hinata placed the pitcher back into the fridge and closed the fridge door with the glass cup in his hand. He walked into the living room and sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table. Hinata moved his legs beneath the warmer, placed the cup to the side on the coffee table, and opened up the small Macbook that sat on top of the coffee table. He clicked onto his email twice and opened up a message from the school about work he would have to due. Hinata sighed and took a quick sip from his cup before clicking on the assignment, quickly going through it so he could be finished by the deadline that happened to land on Sunday. Hinata attended KyoDai but never really went to lectures unless they were mandatory to be able to get his masters by next year. Hinata managed to do a double major with the little income he had. But with the extra shifts, he managed at a computer store and was managing really well all together. Added with a scholarship from his Middle School and High School volleyball team, added with money his mother saved for him; he had managed to finally be able to not worry about student loans by the time he graduates. Hinata was aiming for his masters in both Business & Marketing and also Communications. But Hinata was soon brought out of his work by the creaking of hinges echoing throughout the cramped apartment. 

He turned in his position where Kageyama stood at the door, rubbing his eyes of sleep. Hinata closed his laptop and flipped shut his composition book that held all his notes he took from lectures. Hinata stood up and stretched his stiff muscles from the continuous position he was in. He grabbed his half-empty cup of water and walked back into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out the pitcher of water, filling up his cup of water almost to the brink. Hinata placed the pitcher back into the fridge and turned around to great Kageyama, "Good morning, Kageya-" But something strangely made Hinata choke on his own saliva. His mouth became dry and his body shivered to the non-existent breeze in the room. Kageyama was shirtless. Sure, Hinata would've noticed at first but Hinata was baffled himself: _How had he not noticed?!_ Hinata took a minute to admire Kageyama's build and godly toned chest before looking at the ground, admiring his red and white striped socks. Kageyama only wore gray sweatpants and black socks. Hinata pouted at the fact that he was too embarrassed to show off his own body like the way Kageyama flaunted his. Hinata only ever wore yellow booty shorts along with a baggy white shirt with his knee-high red and white striped socks. But what Hinata didn't know was that Kageyama had taken off his shirt to try his best at impressing the smaller omega with his build. Which, indeed, worked. Hinata was a blushing mess as he tried to make his way around the larger alpha. 

Hinata pushed his hair back behind his ear before pushing past his way to get back to finishing his college assignment, "Hinata," The omega looked back at Kageyama with a smile. Kageyama had to hold back a gasp. The curtains were pulled back to allow the light to filter into the living room and kitchen. And Hinata stood right in the middle of the sun's rays. The sun seemed to play with Hinata's hair playfully and tousled it around even more. The alpha has left agape in admiration for the omega, his love for the smaller increasing, "Would like breakfast?" Kageyama asked.  

Hinata smiled and nodded, "Yes, and thank you for asking," Hinata said, "Would like some help?" Hinata asked. 

Kageyama shook his head, declining Hinata's generous offer, "Nah. I think I'll manage on my own," He said. Hinata chuckled and plopped down back into his spot in front of the coffee table. He placed his cup of water back on the table and opened his laptop. Hinata opened his composition book and uncapped his blue pen. Kageyama watched Hinata for a moment before getting to work on the breakfast. Sure, Kageyama only cooked a few times in his life but that was for Thanksgiving so he was pretty experienced at cooking a homemade meal. But Kageyama wanted to do his best to impress Hinata. He had heard about Hinata from Oikawa before he was abandoned with the omega so his ass of a cousin could screw around with his current lover, Iwaizumi Hajime. He could've stayed home alone back at his home in Osaka but his parents didn't trust him at all ao he was sent with his family to Tokyo. He would've rather stayed with his second cousin, Daichi Sawamura, but he was apparently busy so now he was stuck with Oikawa's ex-boyfriend. Kageyama only knew that Hinata was attending KyoDai, which was nearby, he was emotionally unstable, had a large group of friends, and was a natural beauty of an omega with his friends being natural beauties also. He had also managed to hear about some of Hinata's friends. Nishinoya Yuu an ex-slut before finding his one-and-only alpha. Tanaka Ryuunosuke, a muscle –head. Sugawara Koushi, Daichi's omega. Akaashi Keiji, Iwaizumi's ex-boyfriend, his Snapchat is always lit. And finally, there was the Great Horned Owl and the Black Cat, Bokuto and Kuroo. Those two knew who Kageyama was and wouldn't hesitate to tell Hinata of Kageyama's misfortune in dating. 

Kageyama growled and angrily cracked an eggshell against the cooking pan. The bacon was already sizzling in the oven and Kageyama was now working on making the best scrambled eggs. Kageyama grabbed a wooden spoon and began scrambling the four eggs that were broken into the pan. 

Kageyama placed the plates onto the table and proudly admired his work, "Hinata," Kageyama said, catching Hinata's attention. Hinata looked over and nodded before quickly pressing a button and running up to the small dining table. Hinata plopped into his seat and waited for Kageyama to sit down before clasping his hands together and giving thanks. Hinata quickly dug into the food excitedly. 

Hinata smiled and clapped his hands, "This food is amazing, Kageyama-kun! Thank you!" Hinata exclaimed, a giggle slipping from his mouth. Hinata returned to his food and quickly scarfed down the breakfast. Kageyama blushed lightly at the sight of Hinata. 

They soon finished breakfast and Hinata were way too energetic for Kageyama's comfort and this made Kageyama think: Why him? That was the big question Kageyama asked himself in the small moments like these that made him question. He had told Oikawa how much he wanted to settle down with an omega and just an omega. Oikawa told him that he knew just the right person. Sure, the part of Oikawa wanting to screw around with Iwaizumi was true but it actually shocked him that Oikawa was trying to do a good deed. Oikawa explained Hinata to Kageyama the entire trip from Osaka to Tokyo. Kageyama wasn't interested at all. And he's always had experience dating females but he's never dated males like everyone else outside his families reservations. He always thought that people from Tokyo were just that even more insane because of the fact that most of the population were homosexuals. Kageyama wasn't interested at all, but once Kageyama saw Hinata's face, he knew right away that Hinata was the one. 

Other females that Kageyama had dated always expected him to do everything for them. They expected him to pay for their every need, make him responsible for almost everything, and they never had that extra... Bite. But Hinata; Hinata was everything Kageyama was looking for in an omega. Hinata was never expecting for anyone to do anything for him, Hinata was a hard worker, Hinata was kind, and Hinata spoke his mind if he didn't like anything Kageyama did. And plus, Hinata was adorable to Kageyama. The only thing Hinata ever expected of Kageyama was to do half f the daily chores while Hinata did the other half, and Hinata also expected Kageyama to help him with high shelves (which was understandable to Kageyama since he knows Hinata always has help from his friends). Hinata was basically the embodiment of perfection to Kageyama. But Hinata always got scared of Kageyama's bitch face and that pissed Kageyama. 

Hinata pouted and whimpered, "Man... why is your face so scary?" Hinata asked, his shoulders drooping. 

Kageyama felt stung, "I was born with this face, dumbass!" Kageyama shouted at Hinata. Hinata flopped backward and onto the floor. Hinata grabbed the TV remote and turned on the television, flipping through the different channels in search of something good. It was the weekend and Hinata was done with work and school for the rest of the week. Sure, Hinata would have to go to work on Tuesday and Wednesday but that never bothered Hinata. And Hinata had a lecture to attend on Tuesday after work for a night class so Hinata decided he needed a night of relaxation before having to hang out with that monster of the group called his friends. Hinata loved hanging out with them since they were all friends during Middle School, High School, and were part of the Volleyball teams they played in tournaments with together. But sometimes the group got a little too... wild. Sometimes you could find a drunk Nishinoya flirting with males and females in a corner with Asahi trying to intervene. Kenma would be laughing his ass off and being way too... energetic. Kiyoko and Tanaka would try to score a date, mainly Tanaka. Akaashi would be Snapchatting Bokuto doing something beer related. Kuroo would try and get into fights and would try and score with Nishinoya. Yamaguchi would be outside with Tsukishima because somebody needed to drive them home, other than an Uber after getting kicked out of one last time. Sugawara would be with Daichi and would yell at strangers randomly. And Hinata would be randomly jumping over people's heads and play beer pong with Bokuto. 

"Kageyama, do you want to go with me and my friends to the club?" Hinata asked, finally landing on the American Cooking Channel. Hinata held his head in his hands in his hands and kicked his legs back in forth. Kageyama's yes wandered down Hinata's back and towards his lower back, and then, his eyes eventually landed on his ass. Sure, Hinata's legs looked amazing because of High School volleyball, but his eyes were mainly staring at Hinata's ass that flexed every time he moved his legs up and down. 

"Huh? Yeah, sure, whatever," Kageyama said. He didn't really listen to Hinata and what he said and went along with it. It could be the craziest thing in the world and Kageyama didn't hesitate a minute to go along with Hinata. 

"Really?! Thank you!" Hinata exclaimed, sitting up in his seat, "Y'know, most people I meet don't usually want to go out with me and my friends!" Hinata exclaimed. 

Kageyama stood stiffly on the couch, "What?" Kageyama asked. But, Hinata was oblivious and jumped on Kageyama's lap, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Kageyama had heard of the 'legendary squad' on Instagram and Oikawa's snapchat to watch Akaashi's snapchat. Kageyama sat on the couch with wide eyes and wondered: _What had I just gotten myself into?_

 

 

 

**_To Be Continued...._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drank a bit before writing this so I feel really terrible!!!!!! I'm soooooo sorry if this is terrible!!!!! And I'm totally sorry for drinking on Thanksgiving and all together!! I should stop, my speech is sluredd and I had to auto-correct thsi so many times.


	4. Fourth Beat

Kageyama regretted ever agreeing with Hinata to head to the club. The music was louder than Kageyama thought it would be and it annoyed him to no end, he would have to buy aspirin once they got home for his major headache. Kageyama took small sips from the cool glass of water that sat on the group's table. Kageyama watched as the few left of the group laughed with each other and took large swigs from their overpriced drinks. Kageyama observed his surroundings whilst slowly leaning back into the plushy, velvety, seats of the table. Apparently, rumors were true about the "Tokyo Squad" that was oh-so famous for their crazy clubbing adventures and strange habits. Noya was on the damce floor attracting alphas with his provocative dancing, Akaashi was Snapchatting with Sugawara followung closely behind for eye candy, and Bokuto and Kuroo were in one of the back rooms playing beer pong with whores. The only people left at the large table were Asahi, Daichi, Hinata, Tanaka, Kiyoko, and Kageyama. They all sat around in the booth, talking with each other. Hinata trying to cheer up Asahi as he stared at Noya's dancing, Daichi scanned around the club in search of his chic boy toy, and Tanaka and Kiyoko chatting until they up and left to where Noya was dancing. Daichi soon left after spotting his omega following Akaashi around and soon, Asahi walked to where Noya was after he had built 5% self-confidence. And now all that was left was Kageyama staring into his drink and Hinata fiddling with his fingers.

Kageyama stared at Hinata. He wore only a black over-sized hoodie with dual-colored jeans, the left side red and the right side black, along with black and white checkered Vans, "Hina-"

"Shouyou!" Kageyama growled and saw Bokuto with Kuroo following closely behind, "Kuroo wants to play beer pong with you and Kenma!" He shouted over the loud booming music. Hinata nodded before running up to Kuroo and quickly chatting with him. Bokuto smirked before sitting down next to Kageyama. Kageyama looked over Bokuto's shoulder every few seconds to keep Hinata in his eyesight before all of a sudden, he had lost sight of him.

Kuroo pulled Hinata aside and pulled him into a nearby restroom, "Tetsuro?" Hinata said, tilting his head in confusion. Hinata saw that he had been dragged into the recognizable restroom. The walls were black and black lights were hung on the wall, the floor decorated with plain red tiles that glowed beneath the black light.

"We need to talk," Kuroo stated, his strong arms crossed in front of him, the red button-up flaunting off his good physique along with his muscles.

Hinata closed his mouth and leaned on the black ceramic sink, "About what?" Hinata asked.

"Its about Kageyama," Hinata’s eyes widened at the statement. He never knew anything about Kageyama now that he took time to think about it. Kageyama was just dropped off one day out of the blue and he had never bothered to ask Oikawa or Kageyama anything about his past or any personal info. Kuroo smirked at Hinata's piqued interest and told him everything.

"Where's Hinata, Bokuto?" Kageyama asked, gripping the fabric of his black jeans.

Bokuto smirked, "Kuroo is telling him every little dirty secret you kept from him," Kageyama jumped from the table, tipping over a few drinks, and pushed through the crowd. He heard Nishinoya and Asahi call out to him but his fit of rage blocked any noise from entering his ears. He pushed open the door and what he saw scared him to the bone. Hinata sat against the wall, crying, while Kuroo sat in front of him whispering comforting words to him.

"Hinata!" Kageyama gasped as Hinata smacked his hand away. He stumbled back, "Hinata?"

Hinata looked up at Kageyama with tears trailing down his face, "Is it really true?" Hinata asked, his caramel eyes wavering, "Is it true about what you did to those omegas?!" Hinata shouted. He jumped to his feet and held Kageyama's shirt in his fist, "If so then you're no better than all the other alphas," Hinata stated. The fact at how calm Hinata was scared Kageyama and made a shiver run down his spine. Kageyama stared down into Hinata’s eyes, he wanted to lie to the omega and say he never did any of those things. But something in Hinata's eyes made Kageyama's resolve waver, the fear Hinata held in his eyes. Kageyama lookes to the side and nodded. Hinata gasped. He didn't want to believe that Kuroo was right. He thought it was all a big lie that Kuroo made up to scare Hinata. The omega continued to cry before shoving past the two alphas and ran out of the restroom. Kageyama only stood and watched the spot where Hinata had ran off from.

"I'll drop you off at the shrimp's place," Kuroo said. He grabbed his keys out of his pocket.

He pushed Kuroo away, causing the black haired male to drop his keys, "You told him, didn't you?" Kageyama asked. His fists were clenched at his side and his body shook, it took him his all to stop shaking in front of the alpha. Kageyama was beyond pissed at the measures Kuroo and Bokuto took to protect their dear friend, "If you thought you were trying to help Hinata then you only strangled Hinata’s pride," Kageyama stated. He walked out of the restroom with his hands shoved in his pockets.

He pushed open the metal back door and walked outside, the stench of tobacco filling his nostrils. Kageyama whikst walking out. He punched the brick wall of the narrow alleyway and pulled back before repeatedly punching the wall again and again. His fist was soon bruised with blood rolling down his knuckles in a thich trail. His blood dripped on the ground with small plicks like rain touching the Earth. He looked down at the blood soaked groaned and growled, his teeth clenching together in annoyance. He knew Hinata's friends didn't trust him but he didn't know their distrust was to this extent. Kageyama looked back on the week they spent together in the small apartment. Hinata was always speaking with Kageyama and always trying to fill in the holes of their other conversations. Hinata even had taken Kageyama out to lunch the day before to a nearby cafe before Hinata had to go for a lecture. They even spent the night before watching a new show in the living room, and even some animated movies afterwards. Kageyama wished he had more days like that but he knew those days weren't capable of happening, it was a false hope he had been giving himself during those small moments or windows in time. Kageyama exhaled before walking out of the alleyway and onto the crowded street, getting pushed along with the crowd.

The streets of Tokyo was all memorized in Kageyama’s mind. No street in Tokyo looked the same to the alpha so he had taken the time to remember and actually did. It was mainly restaurants, electronic shops, and offices that were on the streets but all had signs to make them distinct from the other businesses. Each sign was a different neon color and it stunned Kageyama at the endless aray of colors lining the streets. But the alpha tore his gaze from the bright lights and looked ahead to see if he managed to catch up with Hinata. Although Hinata was fast at running he was slow at walking depending on the time and his own mood to see how fast he walked. But depending on the mood, time, and crowd, the alpha could say that the omega hadn't gotten far at all from the club. Kageyama soon got tired of being pushed along by the sea of people walking to shops and home, and began shoving through the crowd. People shouted at Kageyama when he would brush past their shoulders. His speed increased with every stride he took forward. His breathing became eratic as his nose was filled with an erotic scent, Hinata's scent. He pushed through the crowd with even more intent on finding the boy. He wanted to find the omega as soon as possible, yet he really didn't want to see Shouyou, being too afraid of what he would say to the alpha. But Kageyama soon noticed alphas sniffing the air and omega's eyes filled with pity for the poor soul. Hinata's having his heat, and at the worst time ever. Alphas followed the scent by instinct, but those were the ones who still had a Ren'ai. Kageyama pushed through the crowd whilst ignoring the low growls of alphas who wanted to arrive at the source of the scent before Kageyama could. Hinata’s scent wasn't like most other omegas. The scent was more exotic and erotic than the other omegas. What fascinated Kageyama more was how fast he ran toward the omega. He didn't remember running this fast for an omega, and he didn't even remember thinking of Hinata as a way to only settle down anymore. Right now, all he wanted to do was hold Hinata and take him home whilst whispering sweet nothings into the omega's ear.

Kageyama turned into a dark alleyway and saw the omega cowering behind a large dumpster with the help of the bright moonlight. He ran over and tossed the trash bags and trash cans out of the way and held the boy in his arms, wrapping his scent over the omega's stronger scent. Hinata was staring at the alpha in shock. Never had an alpha protect him during his heats like this, they always expected sex and Hinata to care for himself. Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck and smiled softly, his cheek brushing softly against the grey, feathery, Ren'ai that hung on Kageyama's ear. Hinata always watched his friends when they would cuddle with their alphas or would see the photos on Instagram. He longed for an alpha who would hold him the way he saw in the pictures. He always felt jealousy toward Nishinoya who would have Asahi hold him close during a horror movie or when the group would have sleepovers. And now, Hinata felt lucky enough. Kageyama looked down at Hinata and a smile came across his lips in the darkness of the alleyway. He gently picked Hinata up and carried him with Hinata’s legs wrapped around his waist and his hands wrapped around his neck. The alpha walked out of the alleyway with Hinata in his clutches, he didn’t even think, his legs just moved on their own toward Hinata. Kageyama leaned his head down toward Hinata's hair and nuzzled his soft head of hair with the bridge of his nose. Hinata smiled softly, inhaling the scent of the alpha.

 

* * *

 

"Shouyou, I left you some clothes," Kageyama said, laying the clothes down by the door leading into the restroom. Kageyama had the urge to peek into the restroom, but he knew that would lead to Hinata bitch slapping him. Kageyama sighed and walked into the living room, listening to the water stop and the creaking of hinges. Kageyama turned on the T.V. and searched the many categories of Netflix. Good Morning Call was his new favorite after Hinata forced him to watch the pilot with him. The alpha didn't normally watch romance dramas but when he did, it was only because they weren't cheesy. The show engrossed Kageyama because 1) it was soooo simple, 2) amazing plot, and 3) it reminded Kageyama of his and Hinata’s current situation.

"You could've at least have waited for me, Kageyama," Hinata said, a small pout following afterward. Hinata opened the fridge and pulled out two cold Dr. Peppers. He walkex into the living room and plopped down next to Kageyama, handing him his own can whilst popping open his own, "I didn't even know you were the type to like these," Hinata said with snort. Kageyama growled and opened his can, angrily drinking his own can of Dr. Pepper. Hinata wore his usual alluring clothing and had a towel sat upon his dripping hair.

Kageyama placed the can on the coffee table and snatched the towel off the omega's head. He then roughly, yet carefully, rubbed the towel against his hair until the last droplet of water disappeared, "You're going to get sick, idiot," Kageyama said before folding the towel and carefully placing it on Hinata's head once again.

Hinata pouted and turned back toward the drama, "Kageyama," Kageyama nodded, his eyes unmoving from the bright screen, "tell me everything about those omegas," Hinata stated, his eyes hardening and his grip around the remote becoming tighter. Kageyama nodded before stealing the remoye from Hinata's grasp and pausing the show.

Kageyama’s eyes flickered between two emotions for a moment before returning to Hinata, returning Hinata's serious gaze, "At the time it meant nothing. It was a way to release stress. That was until my last relationship hit it home for me," Hinata never let Kuroo get in this deep, afraid what he would say, he would rather have Kageyama say it himself, "she called me the 'Egocentric King of Love' and that what made me thinking of settling down," Hinata’s heart pounded against his chest like a drum. He fiddled with his fingers before gently placing his hand on Kageyama's hand. Hinata's blush was noticeable beneath the glow of the bright light. Kageyama intertwined both their fingers and placed his hand on Hinata's thigh. He had stopped talking about it and it didn't bother Hinata at all. This was Kageyama right now, not the one who did terrible things to those omegas. Hinata looked up into Kageyama’s strong held gaze as Kageyama tilted Hinata's jaw upward. Their lips gently connected with each other in a chaste kiss before turning into one full of passion. Hinata moaned rather loudly, turning Kageyama on. Kageyama took this oppurtunity and entered Hinata's mouth, discovering every nook and cranny with his tongue. The two soon pulled away, a string of their saliva being the only thing that comnected them now. Kageyama gazed into Hinata’s caramel eyes and scanned his fave. Pants escaped his mouth, his tongue lazily hanging out of his mouth, and Hinata’s eyes were filled with lust. _No... not again._ Kageyama pushed Hinata away and ran into his room, locking the door and falling on the ground. He had vowed to never take advantage again... and he was about to break this vow.

 

_**...To Be Continued** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, Good Mornig Call is a good show.


	5. Fifth Beat

He leaned against the door, his raven black hair matted down against the door. Tears cascaded down his eyes like a river. He put his hands up to his face and held his face in his hands. He didn't know why he wanted to take control of Hinata during his heat or at all entirely. But the sweet smell still filled his nose like a repeated nightmare. He screamed into the palms of his calloused hands, muffling his cry of pain. Kageyama stood and flopped down on the bed, his arm covering his eyes from the exposure of the setting sun. He could feel Hinata's sadness from beneath the door and cried even more. He didn't mean for it to happen, he didn’t mean to act like the beast he really was on the inside.

 

* * *

 

 

Kageyama had always treated his omegas like crap. He never loved them like he should have. He alwyas used them for mind and body. If they had no knowledge of what he needed or a nice body, then he would toss them to the side. He never thought this would happen, "You're such an egocentric king!" She shouted, slapping his cheek with her right hand. She had left a bright red hand mark on his left cheek that left his face throbbing. He grit his teeth and bit the flesh of his cheek from inside. A low growl escaped his throat at the disrespect. Tears ran down her cheeks as her black hair moved in the breeze, her green eyes glazed over with salty tears. She turned on her heel and ran off her hands wiping away her tears. And that's when Kageyama noticed that he had disrespected her. He stared at the spot where she had ran off from. His knees buckled and fell toward the hard concrete below. He wiped his own tears with the back of his hand angrily, leaving an irritation below his eyes behind. He didn't even know at the time what caused him to cry like a child but he knew one thing, he was an egocentric king. He could hear his heart beat in his ears along with the sound of their pained cries in his ears. These screams had haunted him for weeks with no end. They still went on even now as he slept in Hinata’s apartment. But he could never forget those cries no matter what he did. But that night, he fell asleep to the sound of Hinata's cries behind the wall that separated their rooms. Kageyama felt even worse than he ever had in his life, because Kageyama knew those cries were real and not a figment of his imagination.

 

* * *

 

Hinata sat Indian style in front of Kageyama's door, his eyes red and puffy. Hinata sniffled and raised his hand to the door. His hand shook as he held it up. He wanted to knock so bad, yet his hand worked against him as an opposite force. Hinata didn’t know why Kageyama ran away and wanted answers; Kageyama was the one who initiated the kiss. Hinata stood up in front of the door and softly knocked four times against the door. A small murmur from the other side sounded. Hinata pouted before knocking once again. Another murmur. Hinata growled and stomped his foot in aggrevation before throwing open the door, "Don't ignore me!" Kageyama fell down and knocked his head against the floor with a loud thump.

"Watch it, dumbass!" Kageyama shouted at the omega. Kageyama had fallen on the ground after Hinata opened the door and was now looking up at Hinata. But pity was what resonated in Hinata's eyes. Hinata, whatever he did, he felt terrible to have done this to Kageyama. Kageyama's eyes were like Hinata's own: _What have I done_. Kageyama quickly jumped to his feet and pulled Hinata into a hug, holding the omega close like he would one day leave. Hinata stood in Kageyama’s grasp for a moment. Despite the fluids escaping Hinata's body, Kageyama still held him close, "I'm sorry, Hinata," Kageyama said. He instinctively pet Hinata’s hair gently, running his hand through his soft locks. He felt Hinata's heartbeat through his chest and his hands placed themselves on Kageyama's chest.

Hinata looked up at Kageyama, his breath brushing against his neck, "Why did you run, Kageyama?" Hinata asked.

  
Kageyama pushed Hinata's head to sit on his shoulder, the two still in each other's embraces, "I... I couldn't protect you... from myself and my selfishness," Kageyama said, squeezing his eyes clothes to hold back the tears threatening to spill.

  
Hinata pulled away from Kageyama's embrace and placed his hands on the sides of Kageyama's head, his hands gripping his greasy jet-black hair, "You don't need to protect me, all you need to do is stay by my side and trust me," Hinata said, adding his beautiful toothy-grin at the end. Kageyama placed his hands on Hinata’s shoulder and leaned in once again, connecting each other's lips in a sweet and chaste kiss. They pulled away for breath and stood in the hallway staring into each other's eyes. Hinata giggled. He reached up to his neck and unclipped the ugly looking Ren'ai from his neck, but to Kageyama it was beautiful. Hinata fit the religious artifact around Kageyama's neck and clicked it in place, "Now you're the first to wear this!" Hinata exclaimed, moving his hands from Kageyama’s neck and giggling in excitement. Kageyama smiled and took off his grey, sad looking, Aisuru from his right ear lobe and clipped it onto Hinata's remaining earlobe. Kageyama sighed and smiled at the fact seeing his Aisuru on Hinata's ear, seeing Hinata with it on made the cloudy looking earring look much more happier. Sure, it would take some time to get used to the tight Ren'ai around his neck but that's what the definition of love was for him now. _1) To change for the ones you love_. But there was another definition Kageyama had for love.

_2) Stay by their side_

 

* * *

 

Hinata quietly closed the door leading to his bedroom and tiptoed into the kitchen, making sure to not awake the beast sleeping peacefully in the next room over. Kageyama made it clear he wanted a good night's sleep after what Hinata had said about Kageyama's face. Hinata really didn't want to come face to face with the alpha anytime soon in fear for his life but still needed to shower to get rid of the liquids from his heat. But Hinata decided, officially, that a good day starts with a good breakfast and that's what his philosophy for a great day was. His little secret behind his daily smiles that seemed to even make the rain go away. Hinata quietly opened the fridge and pulled out a package of eggs. He placed the box onto the kitchen counter and carefully got out a cooking pot. He filled it up with water and turned the stove on and dropped four eggs into the pot. Hinata watched the eggs boil in the pot for a while before getting bored and turning off the stove. He grabbed two bowls, a spoon, knives, pepper, salt, and poured himself a cup of Oj. He scooped the eggs out with the spoon and placed two in each bowl. He left the bowl for Kageyama, before placing wrapping over the eggs, and sat down at the table. Hinata peeled his eggs from the hard shell, cut his eggs in half, and dressed the boiled egg in pepper and salt before quickly digging into the quickly made breakfast. Hinata finished and carefully placed the bowl into the sink. Hinata tiptoed into the restroom and quietly closed the door, despite the creak of the hinges on the door. Hinata sighed and locked the door before stripping from his clothes he specifically used for heats. Hinata turned on the water and let the water run before stepping in.

  
But outside the restroom, Kageyama was studying the bowl with the boiled eggs. He shrugged and grabbed the knife, salt, and pepper. Kageyama grabbed copsticks from a nearby glass jar and sat down at the table. Kageyama pulled a soft egg and began peeling away the leftover shell and began gwtting to work on the second one. Kageyama then cut the egg in half and dressed it in pepper and salt before happily digging into the omega's breakfast. Kageyama stood and washed his bowl in the sibk before placing it in the other half, for him and Hinata to dry later. Kageyama went into the living room and turned on the T.V. and turning on the PS4 that sat on the side. Quickly going to Fallout 4 and continuing from where he left off. Kageyama could hear the sound of the water turning off and the hinges squeaking, a shrill shriek following afterward. Kageyama dropped the black controller onto the ground and whipped around. Hinata stood stiff with only a towel wrapped around his waist, revealing faint abs and decent muscles on his arms and chest. Kageyama turned back toward the T.V. and continued his game with a noticeably bright red blush on his face. Kageyama continued from the beginning and walked around the environment that was affected by the nuclear blast. Hinata quickly grabbed his clothes off from the floor and ran into his room. He slammed the door closed quite loudly before locking it closed.

  
Hinata flipped the light switch and slipped on his boxers before dropping the wet towel on the ground. Hinata grabbed a stolen t-shirt from Kageyama's room and made sure to properly dry his hair as to not anger Kageyama even more than the alpha was after last night. But it wasn't the main reason they had slept in different rooms and not shared a bed: 1) Hinata was in heat so it impossible, 2) the two felt that later they would start with "lovey-dovey shit". Sure, the other night Hinata leaned on Kageyama's shoulder and had his arm around Hinata protectively whilst Hinata guided Kageyama through the game he had recently bought the summer before for his birthday. Hinata even managed to sit in Kageyama’s lap helf the time whilst he played. Hinata raised a hand up to his face and covered it with his hand to hide his blush from... nobody... Hinata never liked blushing and it was an instinct developed in the sixth grade. He unlocked the door and walked out with only one of Kageyama's t-shirts on that was only faded from blue at the bottom to white at the top. Hinata took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen, a failed attempt at trying to act cool after shrieking at nothing. 1) Kageyama was awake, 2) He had saw a pretty lsrge spider on the floor. Hinata watched his step, not wanting to get spider guts on his foot and having a large fear of spiders since he was a kid. Hinata grabbed a glass from the cabinets and pulled it out and grabbed the pitcher before louring the ice-cold water in.

  
Hinata walked as calmly as possible into the living room, sitting on the opposite couch from Kageyama. Hinata instinctively crossed his legs, because of the fact he only wore boxers and a boyfriend shirt. Kageyama took a peek from the corner of his eye and looked at the couch where Hinata sat on. Kageyama quickly looked back toward the game and only walked randomly. Hinata took small sips from the glass every few seconds as he watched from the sidelines, his body as stiff as stone. Kageyama sighed before pausing the game and setting the controller down, "What's wrong, dumbass?" Kageyama asked, hands placed on his knees to bend them downwards. Hinata shook his head, looking away. Kageyama sighed and unpaused the game, "If you're still worried about last night then don't be, you always talk about how scary my face is," Kageyama stated, actually getting back onto the questline.

  
Hinata shook his head, "I know, you ate the eggs I made for you so I figured," Hinata stated, matter-of-fact. Hinata had knew long ebough to know that Kageyama wasn't mad if he still acted on instinct instead of deciding his actions himself. But Hinata wanted to keep his biggest secret from the alpha.

  
Kageyama shook his head, "Then what's wrong?" Hinata shook his head faster, almost giving himself whiplash.

  
Hinata looked back at Kageyama and remembered something from last night, he was supposed to trust Kageyama, "I... I'm... afraid of... bugs..." Hinata said, his voice getting softer with each word.

  
Kageyama shook his head before pausing the game and opening his arms, "Come here," Kageyama said. Hinata blinked before slipping off the couch amd crawling into Kageyama’s lap, "Dumbasss," Kageyama whispered into Hinata’s locks. Hinata giggled before cuddling into Kageyama's embrace. Kageyama unpaused the game and continued playing the game, "By the way, you look cute in that shirt," Kageyama said, his eyes unmoving from the T.V.

  
Hinata giggled before giving a quick peck on Kageyama's cheek, "Good, because this is your shirt," Hinata said.

 

**_... To Be Continued_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah... I'm such a talent for writing this in a day.


	6. Sixth Beat

Hinata unlocked the apartment door and walked inside, taking off the thick jungle green jacket and hanging it on the coat rack. He took off his leather boots and left them to the side. Hinata placed his keys on the hook for their keys and walked into the living room. He slid under the coffee table and enjoyed the warmth the warm comfoter released, it was something different from the freezing weather outside. Hinata shivered and laid his head on the thick pillow he would sit on to finish college work. The lecture that was mandatory was boring as always but he still took notes despite that in his colorful composition book filled with everything he needed for his double major. He felt lucky that he could do his college experience mostly online since he would have to walk to the campus of KyoDai in the freezing weather. Hinata peeked from beneath the comforter and looked at the digital clock that sat upon the compact T.V. _16:36_. Kageyama would be coming home from work soon. Hinata sighed snd rolled onto his back as to stare up at the ceiling. He honestly, felt deprived of sexual contact with the alpha. The alpha was distant about anything. They would cuddle, sure, but kissing, hand-holding, and hugging were off limits. The two even regrained from sleeping in the same bed together and the closest to being naked was when Kageyama would wake up shirtless. But this was to the consent of both who discussed that the relationship would be taken slowly. He groaned once again before sliding out from beneath the coffee table and staring out the window. Pollution littered the air around his floor of the building, being on one of the highest floors does that and also living deep in Tokyo. Hinata stood up and turned on the tall floor lamp that stood near the longer of the couches for light when watching movies, playing video games, or finishing up college work. He then turned on the T.V. and flipped through the channels before landing on a drama. Hinata walked into the kitchen and opened his fridge to grab a large cup of strawberry flavored yogurt, also grabbing a spoon from his cupboards. Hinata walked back and placed the cup down on the coffee table with the spoon on top. Hinata unbuttoned his white skinny jeans and took them off before folding them up and dropping them on the floor. Which only left the teen in a t-shirt, his underwear, a large cup of yogurt, and a J-drama. Ah yes, one of those days.

  
Hinata watched intently before changing the channels once again, landing on a rerun of the first episode of Yuri on Ice!!! Hinata sunk back into the couch and enjoyed the program. But something seemed unsettling about the atmosphere. Thunder crashed loudly outside the apartment, Hinata flinching at the suddenness of the loud sound. Hinata shivered as a stray draft had wandered into the room, brushing over the nape of Hinata’s neck and playing with the feathers of his _Aisuru_. Despite the loud thunder outside, Hinata manahed to hear the sound of the door being slammed open. Hinata sighed and stood up, "Kageyama! How many times do I have to tell yo-" Hinata stopped dead in his tracks. The alpha held an all too familiar omega in his arms with a concerned look on his face for the most dear friend, "Yuu!?" Hinata ran forward, the sound of his bare feet smacking against the cold floorboards overpowered that of the lightning, "What happened?" Hinata asked, inspecting for any injuries on his friend. Hianat looked up at Kageyama with tears brimming his eyes. The last time he saw Yuu like this was after a volleyball match about five years ago and he had protected Hinata from others who had wanted to pick on his height.

  
Kageyama walked into the living room and gently laid the omega on the couch, "I don't know. I found him like this in an alleyway while I was coming back from work," Kageyama said, hands on his hips.

  
Hinata gasped and pulled out his phone, sliding it open, "I'll text Asahi to let him know Yuu is here," Hinata said. But before he could press send Yuu had wrapped his hand around Hinata's wrist and turned off his phone.

  
Yuu whinpered before sitting up, "Don't," He said, smiling softly at Hinata.

  
Kageyama rushed to his side and grabbed his arm, "Nishinoya-san, please don't force yourself, you need rest," Kageyama stated, laying Nishinoya back down on the couch.

  
"I'm fine, really. And, thank you, Kageyama," Noya said, sitting up on the couch.

  
Hinata looked at Nishinoya and stared intensely at his friend, "Kageyama, mind bringing some medicine from the cabinets?" He asked sweetly, gently placing his hand over the alpha's hand.

  
Kageyama nodded and walked into the kitchen, "Spill," Hinata stated, no hesitation behind his voice.

  
Yuu sunk back into the comfy cushions of the couch and sighed, "Asahi broke up with me," Yuu stated.

Hinata looked at his friend in astonishment, "A-Are you serious?!" Hinata asked, sitting next to Nishinoya on the couch. Nishinoya nodded before pointing at his ear where the emerald green feathered _Aisuru_  had disappeared, "But you two were the greatest couple ever!" Hinata had no clue how this could happen. They were relationship goals, going on dates every month, watching movies together, Asahi getting Nishinoya's cravings, everything! So it was stunning to see this unfold to Hinata.

  
Nishinoya scratched the back of his head, "Apparently, Azumane had seen me talking with an alpha and took it as the wrong idea," He stated.

  
Hinata groaned, "Oh my god, you were talking with Iwaizumi weren't you?!" Hinata shouted.

Nishinoya blushed and nodded, "Hey, it was only because I lent Iwa-chan my lecture notes and he hadn't returned them since Tuesday," He said, "How could I know that Iwaizumi finished having sex with Shittykawa!" Nishinoya shouted, hitting his head and sinking further into the couch. But I think everyone deserves an explanation. Nishinoya is in college along with their other good friends Sugawara, Kiyoko, Akaashi, Yaku, and Tsukishima. He is aiming for his masters in Acting to begin his dream of voice acting and happend to be in the same class as Iwaizumi. But another thing is that whenever an alpha/omega or alpha/beta have sex, the more dominant scent will overcome the less dominant scent. Meaning that Iwaizumi always smells like an alpha, but if you focus more, it could be found that he's a beta, "That damn alpha! He's so quick and has such a fragile heart!" Nishinoya growled, tears building up in the corners of his eyes.

  
"Nishinoya-san, your medicine," Kageyama said, walking in with a small cup with a red liquid and two tablets and a cup of water.

  
Noya chuckled and took the medicine, "Just call me Yuu," He said.

  
"But that's really disrespectful," Kageyama said, sitting down on the opposite couch.

  
Nishinoya quickly downed the small cup and pills witha large swig of water before gulping it down, "But aren't you dating Hinata?" Nishinya stated, kicking his legs up and laying down on the couch.

  
The two gagged, "Is it really that noticeable?" Hinata asked.

  
The other omega laughed, "I can recognize that _Ren'ai_  anywhere," He laughed.

  
Hinata blushed and looked down, "Is it really that ugly, Yuu?" He asked, fiddling with his fingers in his lap.

"Nah, Hinata, yours is just different," Nishinoya said, a futile attempt to cheer up the displeased omega in the room. Since, well, the other alphas had different necklaces from their omegas. Most had a beautifully carved silver chain with a crystal, some had pearls, and most just had a simple thin wire. Hinata's was a choker, tattered, and old looking. The buck on the side was rusted over and with a small fake rose trying to cover it with a small gold chain with rust and a diamond hanging from it. Most called it the most saddest excuse of a _Ren'ai_  ever and Hinata was aware of how ugly it looked. The other omegas would even laugh at how sad and tattered the choker seemed. They even described it as being as clingy as their relationship, representing how really trapped you were in the relationship. But it seemed that Kageyama was the only one who hadn't dared making fun of his _Ren'ai_.

Kageyama shifted and tugged at the choker. It did look different but... it reminded him of Hinata, "I think it looks beautiful. It reminds me of how fragile and broken you are..." Kageyama muttered, spinning the plastic rose on the choker before moving his hands to the small diamond that hung from the small gold chain.

 

* * *

 

  
Recollecting the moments before were like hell to Nishinoya. He had just walked into their shared home, which was mainly Azumane's home. Nishinoya locked the door behind him and held the green binder with all his notes inside. Nishinoya plopped into the couch and shrugged off his heavy winter coat. He opened the binder vefore sliding off the couch and onto the floor in front of the large glass coffee table. He placed the large binder onto the table and opened it up. The pages were somewhat ripped with coffee stains spotting the pages. The pages were still in good condition with the note taking passed in by their best friend in High School, Yachi Hitoka. The girl had taught the group to take the neatest notes ever and held a deep place in the group's hearts. Nishinkya quickly scanned over the pages and turned over to a clean page which would become dirty by wine stains from his late night study sessions. He took out his bag from beneath the table and opened it, pulling out a yellow pencil bag. He took out his favorite blue pen and his phone and going to his gallery where he had photos of notes and of techniques the teacher had did for breathing exercises and how to project different emotions into your voice. Nishinoya quickly scribbled down the notes and highlighted different notes. So far, the day was silent. Asahi was yet to be back from work and took lobger than he usually did. He was always back by three-fourty five, only fifteen minutes after Nishinoya would arrive from his daily classes. It had already been twenty-five minutes and this scared Nishinoya to the bone. The older male was always precisely on time and never was a minute early or a minute late, even so, why would he start now. Nishinoya closed his binder and stood up. He looked out the large window and out onto the sidewalk. People with their dogs passed by every few minutes and cars drove down the street but no sign of Asahi's car. Nishinoya stretched his muscles that were beginning to stiffen and sat down in front of the fire place and turned on the 4k T.V. that hung on the wall above it. Nishinoya grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. watching whatever drama was being aired at the moment. Nishinoya relaxed into the beanbag he had sat in and tried to focus in on the program, but his mind wandered off to where Asahi was. Even if he was staying late at work, the alpha would've told the omega. Nishinoya growled and stood, quickly grabbing his phone off the table. He unlocked the front door and walked out before locking the door. He walked with his phone in hand, dialing the alpha numerous times.

The sky had begun to turn a sad shade of a depressing gray that painted the sky and the clouds also seemed pretty low. Nishinoya walked faster, his muscles telling him to stop. But he just couldn't. Something could've happened to the alpha and he wouldn't even know.

He was thrown to the ground with a sudden force, "Oi! Watch where you're go-" He whipped around and grabbed the collar of their shirt, "Asahi?" Nishinoya let go and stepped back, "Where were you? You had me worried you know," He said whilst tapping his foot with his hands on his hips.

" _Yuu, we're breaking up,"_

 

 

**_... To Be Continued_ **


	7. Seventh Beat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I needes to update this one after surgery since I already did so with my Yuri on Ice!!! fanfiction.

The rain continued to poor harder every minute. The pitter patter sound resonated against the thin glass pains of the large windows left white noise to sound in the living room. But the storm outside forced the three in Hinata's small apartment to huddle together on the couches and watch episodes of _Pretty Little Liars_. Yuu snuggled up in a blanket with Kageyama sitting lazily next to him. And Hinata slept on a seperate, smaller, couch vertically aligned with the longer couch. Kageyama drank his Dr. Pepper peacefully and looked at Hinata every few seconds to make sure the omega was still sound asleep and safe whilst he snored away. But Yuu kept on looking back at Kageyama every few moments, wondering why the alpha was silent. He would always be shouting at the omega, or just plain being grumpy. But today, his face was more relaxed and he looked to be enjoying himself a bit more than usual. But Yuu caught the little things Kageyama did for his best friend ever since regaining his ability to move and be more aware. The little things like moving in front of Hinata, sitting close to him, helping him cook, and even holding his hand in a dire situation. But the smaller things meant big things to Yuu. The things they did reminded him of him and Asahi, the things they did for each other as a couple. After class Yuu would buy sweet bread at a nearby café for Asahi, dates that never failed to impress on late Friday nights, nights out at the nearby Taco Bell ending up in nacho cheese fights, and even Asahi sometimes buying Yuu's favorite flower: white roses. But Yuu also noticed the dull and ugly grey Aisuru on Hinata's ear that grew in color and size. Along with the Ren'ai on Kageyama's neck that was rusted over, tattered, and looked like it was going to break some day. Nishinoya sighed and sat up on the leather couch, feeling like the much more mature and responsible person in the room, "Kageyama,"

The alpha stopped staring at Hinata as he slept and looked toward Yuu, "Yeah?"

"Take care of Shouyou if you want our blessing as the squad," Nishinoya said, picking at his dirty fingernails as to impersonate a mother confronting her child who's getting bad grades at school. Which, he shouldn't be one to talk with getting 20's and his highest score on his biology tests being a 28. Kageyama gagged on his coke and almost ended up having to spit it out onto the glass coffee table that would've surely ended up in him getting a beat down by Hinata once he would wake up.

He smacked his chest and coughed absurdly after almost choking himself to death in the worst way possible, "What?!" Kageyama asked, placing his ice-cold can on the coffee table on top of a woooden coaster. Nishinoya grabbed the remote and smacked his head with it, "Ow! What're you doing?!"

Nishinoya dropped the controller onto the space next to him and sighed whilst holding his temples in disappointment, "I'm not that stupid, its pretty obvious that something happened to make Hinata fall in love with you. But if you hurt him, you'll wish you were never born rich boy," Nishinoya said, making a cutting motion across his throat and giving Kageyama his straight middle finger. Kageyama nodded and bowed his head. Yuu smiled and leaned back into the couch, "Good. Hinata always got hurt in the end so I hope your not like that, Kageyama,"

He tilted his head, "What do you mean?" Yuu was about to speak, his jaw dropping and his lips moving to form words. But, unfortunately for Kageyama, was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Kageyama sighed and stood up, ruffling Hinata's soft orange locks as he passed by the smaller couch the omega laid on with merchandise and soft blankets decorating it. Kageyama unlocked the door and opened it, greeting the person in the other side with a monotonous voice, "Kageyama?!" Deep voice, big feet, height. He knew all too well who this person was. "Asahi-senpai?!" Kageyama stated, "What are you doing here?" He added on.

Asahi smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head, "I heard Nishinoya-san was here," Asahi looked behind and expected to see Nishinoya but instead saw bright orange locks wrapped in a fluffy brown blanket and the sound of a door slamming in the background, "Ah, Shou-chan!" Asahi pushed past Kageyama and walked toward Hinata.

Kageyama growled and grabbed his wrist, Don't you fucking dare get close to Shouyou," He growled, tightening his grip on Asahi's wrist.

Asahi sniffed the air, "Shou-chan, why is Kageyama in your apartment with my fiancé?!" Asahi shouted.

"He's not your fiancé anymore after you left him on that street corner crying!" Hinata shouted back, throwing the balnket onto the couch and walking forward.

Kageyama raised his arm and stopped Hinata in his tracks from getting any closer, "Shouyou, go with Yuu. I'll deal with Asahi,"

"Bu-"

"Shouyou!" Kageyama shouted. He tangled his hand into Hinata’s and squeezed his hand gently. Hinata nodded and ran down the hallway toward his room with omega aromas. Kageyama turned back to Asahi after hearing the sound of the door gently click and lock, "What do you want?" Kageyama asked. Asahi looked away toward the ground and clenched his fist tightly, "Its none of your business, Kageya-"

"It is my business if you cause my mate to worry over your fiancé!" His black bangs shadowed his eyes as he clenched his teeth together along with his fists, "I may not be the best alpha in the world, but i know that making an omega cry is the worst thing you could ever do! You can never forget that pain, Azumane-san!" Kageyama shouted, looking back up into Asahi's eyes. Rage, agony, confinement. Many words could describe the feeling in his eyes right now. Asahi growled and yanked his wrist out of the younger alpha's grasp, "He lied and cheated to me! I knew he wouldn't change from hi-"

"Isn't that what your supposed to do?!" Kageyama interrupted. Asahi looked at him in shock and mainly pure astonishment, "Aren't you supposed to love them for who they are?! Has Nishinoya-san ever had an affair? Lied? If not, he hasn't done anything wrong, Azumane-san! I know I should be one to talk but these past three months with Hinata have made me realize some things I hadn't before" Kageyama backed away and bowed, "That is all, Azumane-san. And if you could, please leave our home," Asahi nodded and pivoted on his heel, walking out of the front door. He closed the door behind him and sighed when he heard the click. Asahi crumbled up the lined piece of paper in his hands with black ink bleeding through it thoroughly. Asahi raised his arm and covered his eyes from the bright light that hung from the small ceiling and sighed. His arm laid limp at his side as he stared at the painting in frobt of him. A painting of a jar of bright sunflowers, a light brown vase, and a sky blue background to contrast the bright yellow of the flowers.

"Azumane!" Nishinoya came stumbling in only cerulean colored shorts and a shirt a bit too big for him, most likely one of Hinata's shirts. "Wait! I need to tell you something!" Asahi turned to look around. Nishinoya proudly puffed his chest out and clenched his eyes close, balled up his fists and... "I-I'm pregnant...

  
... and it's yours!"

 

* * *

 

  
Hinata cuddled up to the blanket and couldn't take his eyes off of the bright T.V. screen for a minute. Only two episodes into _Pretty Little Liars_  and he was all over the "Jenna Thing" with shouts and rage toward Jenna, and he sort of felt rebellious for once going against the visually impaired. Dramas were Hinata's thing to live for and without them... he thought of a dark, dark, world without sunshine and happiness, "Shouyou! Where's the popcorn?!" And speaking of a dark, dark place which would be his empty cupboards after dealing with Nishinoya's current situation. Hinata sighed, turned ovet onto his left side and peered over the fluffiness of the small couch he claimed as his and everyone knew it. Nishinoya was currently raiding his pantry of anything that was junk food and Hinata knew that he would need to go to the market sooner or later to get more food. He knew how Yuu got when he was in a negative/foul mood of any sort that affected his daily activities or basically anything. He always got like this ever since that one sleepover in the 7th grade at Hinata’s place when they invited some omegas over. The sleepover ended up with Nishinoya snacking on almost all their sweets and that's when Hinata first learned of his best friend's binge eating habits. And ever since then... Nishinoya will always raid fridges, drink, or even have sex to please himself and get back into his laid back and happy mood like he was on cocaine.

"Just get over here! I asked Kageyama to get you some snacks from the convenience store down the street!" Hinata shouted back to his friend. He fell back onto the couch and sighed, his chest moving up and down slowly as he watched the American show. Sure, plenty of girls watch the blessed show but didn't mean he couldn’t just because he was male. Hinata rolled around the couch and eventually had rolled himself up into cocoon once Nishinoya returned from his fridge raiding to sit down on the larger couch. And that's when he noticed and wanted to smack himself on the head with a rolled up early morning newspaper with coffee stains on it. He finally noticed Yuu's petruding stomach. But it calmed him a bit once he noticed how much of not a difference it made to his appearance. He only noticed it when Nishinoya told him about the pregnancy whilst Kageyama was dealing with the "Asahi Thing". Nishinoya's stomach sort of reminded of taht one time they went to the beach and played frisby on the scorching sand that seeped into their shoes. Nishinoya was running from Tanaka and dove into the water. His stomach was more revealed and later they had found out that he just stuffed the frisby up his shirt. But this was something he couldn't just laugh off and pull out from beneath his shirt. But Hinata also noticed how Nishinoya laid a protective arm over his stoamch and took small glances from the drama to take peeks at his stomach, "Noya-san,"

Nishinoya looked over toward Hinata and gave him that motherly smile he always received from his friends, "Hmmm?" Hinata fiddled with his fingers and played around with his words. Finally, after carefully choosing his words, he spoke up, "What does it feel like... to you know..." Nishinoya tilted his head and stared at the strange motions Hinata made with his hands around his small abdomen until Nishinoya noticed the circular motions around his stomach that made it seem like ge was feeling with a volleyball like back in their school days. Nishinoya grinned and jumped off the larger couch and ran toward the smaller couch. He sat on the fluffiness of the couch and laid on Hinata like they would usually do called their "Girl Time". And Nishinoya happily complied with his friend. Going into depth about his morning sicknesses, even stranger eating habits, and even worse mood swings if such a terrible thing was possible, "But I feel sort of restricted to a lot of things! Like I have to cut off from drinking, sex, but I at least get to keep my precious food!" Noya exclaimed, throwing his arms up and his doe brown eyes glistening to his foodie ways. Hinata giggled and smacked Nishinoya away as he got closer, talking about all the foods he's had and the different mixtures of food s he has tried out. If possible, Nishinoya was the foodie queen. All the snacks that filled his and Asahi's place were made from short Instagram tutorials and looked vetter than the one minute video could ever make them look, even with years of Photoshop experience. They put chocolate covered oreos to shame and made it seem like someone higher than god would demand to be made this. And that's what Kageyama walked into. A big mess of Nishinoya babbling on to his omega about food and even about omega pregnancy things that bothered him like Hinata knew exactly what he was talking about. Kageyama quietly crepped into the kitchen and stuffed the cupboards with cookies, chocolate, candy, and even a small array of different sweet breads. He even went out of his way to buy soda, ice cream, and milk pudding for the pregnant omega they would be living with until the situation would get settled out. And the three people knew that they had to get the situation settled. With Christmas day being in a few days, exams coming up for Hinata and Nishinoya, and with a pregnancy to settle with. Their lives were just a jumbled up mess like a ball of twine. And the glint of a gold engagement ring in the corner pf his eyes bugged him for the night as it sat on the counter silently waiting to be picked up and worn again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did most of this after surgery in recovery as soon as I woke up from the anesthesia! Well, when they finally made sure I could wriggle around and not fall.


	8. Eighth Beat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!! xoxo

Nishinoya stood before the front door with a black jacket hugging close to his body, the small bump on his stomach more noticible than before. Nishinoya raised his fist and knocked on the door lightly, "Azumane? Are you there?" He called. No response. He knocked again, and again, and again, his knocks getting louder and the anger in his chest building up, "Open the fuck up you ass! That's the least you can do!" Nishinoya shouted. _Click_. The corners of his lips lifted up to form a small smile. "Azumane!" The door opened and sure, Asahi stood in front of him, but the two other people behind him made Nishinoya's color from his face drown. His face was now a ghostly-pale and his chocolate eyes held less luminosity than they did before. "Ah, Yuu... I can explain!" Asahi yelled. And that's literally how they ended up in this situation. They were in the old bedroom they once shared with the door locked for a little more privacy. Nishinoya was leaning against the doors leading to the balcony and Asahi sat on their king-sized bed. A dramatic change for Nishinoya who stayed in Hinata's cramped, 46,000 yen a month, damp apartment compared to their modern and large home in the suburbs.

"I thought it was a lie when I found out that your parents were visiting," Nishinoya said, breaking the tension between them. He took a crumpled up piece of paper with ink bleeding through the page, "I thought that this was all some sort of joke, Azumane, and you had me playing this god damned game of yours like back at Karasuno," He growled. Throwing the paper at Asahi's face.

Asahi sighed and held his head in his hands, "Please don't bring up Karasuno. You know how bad those years were for everyone," Asahi pleaded.

"Well if you just straight up told me instead of being a pussy-foot then I wouldn't have to," Nishinoya said. He unzipped the jacket and took it off, throwing it across the room so it would land on the floor in front of their walk in closet. "But those were the worse and best years of our life, weren't they, Azumane?" Nishinoya stated. He draped a hand on his stomach and rubbed it gently. Nishinoya smiled softly and giggled as he rubbed his stomach, "Its strange, isn't it, Azumane. I never expected for me, out of all of us, to be the first one to get pregnant. And I'm even really excited for this," Nishinoya stated, his eyes never leaving the sight of his stomach, "Damn these horomones,"

Asahi stood up and carefully walked up to Nishinoya like a hunter walking up to an injured animal. "Can I touch your stomach?" He asked, motioning toward Nishinoya's small bump. Nishinoya laughed and nodded his head, the color finally returning to his face. The tense moment before was finally gone and the aura they gave off was like that of a perfect family. A perfect couple with no imperfections. But they were a perfect couple. Because the both of them had their own imperfections and know how to deal with them accordingly and woth most understanding. They never underestimated one another, they never judged the other by their flaw, and they used their imperfections to strengthen their relationship even more. On the outside they represented each other as the perfect half to one another, balance and flawless. But on the inside, they weren't exactly each other's half. But they were more like... becoming the same half. They were still half of one whole piece to the board, but would find something to fill the rest up. For instance, you have one half of the puzzle board finished but can't exactly finish the rest. You then need to either get another half from another box or substitute the missing half. Amd substitute was their only option in this situation. The most imperfect "perfect" couple in the whole world. Asahi rubbed Nishinoya's stomach gently with one hand and mindlessly got closer to him. And Nishinoya noticed this. "Azumane! Are you almost finished speaking to him?!" A feminine voice shouted. Asahi jumped away from the omega and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Nishinoya chuckled and grabbed his hand, rubbing it gently, their rings rubbing against each other gently. "This doesn't mean I can trust you fully again. But we'll find a way to make this work, won't we, Azumane?" Nishinoya asked, a toothy-grin grin and a wink of an eye was all that Asahi needed to feel like he was falling in love again.

Asahi unlocked the door. His parent's angry faces making an appearance, "God, Azumane, you could've at least chosen someone with more class and worth," His mother said, rubbing her temples. And by the looks of it too, the concealer was rubbing off which made her wrinkles and age more apparent. Nishinoya wondered how such ugly ass parents made such a beautiful alpha, even in photos when they were younger he had wondered if they even changed at all. But that was probably something Asahi would agree with if he wasn't shy. "Your mother's right. We could've had arranged a marriage with an omega from those breeding grounds in the country," His father said. Nishinoya tightened his grip around Asahi's hand, his gesture reciprocated by the other.

"Mother, father, Nishinoya-san is pregnant with my child,"

 

* * *

 

  
"Hinata! Nishinoya-san is gone!" Kageyama shouted, throwing on his jacket. Hinata looked to the door where Kageyama dressed himself in weather appropriate attire and grabbed his keys.

"Wait, Kageyama," Hinata said, boredly flipping through the channels, "By now, Yuu would've already gone back to Asahi," Kageyama sighed and sat down on the other couch, pulling off all of his winter clothing. Hinata smuled and dropped the remote onto the coffee table, "You know what, get dressed, I'm taking you somewhere," Hinata said. He jumoed off the couch and his feet touched the bare floor. He ran into his room down the hall and slammed his door. He pulled off all of his clothes and threw on his winter attire. He ran back out and grabbed Kageyama’s hand, pulling him off the couch and out of the apartment building.

"Wait the fuck up, dumbass!" Kageyama shouted. Hinata only giggled and pulled him up the stair well, but it didn’t take long until they reached the top. Hinata grabbed the handle and pulled open the heavy door with no trouble at all. The bitter cold air bit at their noses like jack frost nipping at their noses. Hinata giggled and buried his head into his fluffy red scarf, that seemed way too long for the omega. But Kageyama didn't bother, it looked way too adorable on him and made his face brighten up even more. It even matched his nose that turned red from the butter air. Kageyama smiled and allowed himself to be dragged by Hinata to the railing of the building. Hinata leaned against the railing and looked overhead, gasping at the sight before him, "Look, Kageyama!" Hinata shouted. Kageyama leaned against the railing like Hinata had done and gasped in awe. He could see the street perfectly despite the mist from the rain. The streets were busy and jam packed with cars. He could also smell all the gasoline mixed with smells of street food being cooked nearby for the Christmas morning. Hinata smiled and leaned against Kageyama, "This view never fails to impress me, Kageyama, I thought I would do this with you this year," Hinata mumbled, nuzzling closer toward Kageyama's body for the warmth he emitted. Kageyama smiled and looked up toward the sky. He could feel something land on his nose and tickle his senses. He blinked like his eyes had tricked him but this was reality. It had begun to snow. Hinata looked up and smiled brightly, his light giggles ringing through Kageyama's ears.

Kageyama looked down at Hinata and couldn't help it. He could never help it. He always followed his instincts. And his instincts were telling him to make Hinata his, right then and there. Kageyama raised his hands and pushed Hinata against the railing, "Ah! Kageyama-kun, what are you do-" Hinata’s voice was muffled as Kageyama placed his lips against Hinata's own in a rough chase. He moved his hands from his face to his hips and played with the hem of his pants. He moved his hands beneath Hinata's coat and shirt and began to play with his nipples. He grinded against Hinata. He didn't know why he was doing this. He could feel Hinata trmeble beneath his touch and try to move out of his grasp. But ge didn't stop. He wanted to so bad but no matter what he told his muscles to... they disobeyed. Tears trickled down Hinata's cheeks as Kageyama’s hand made his way down his pants. His eyes widened and he placed his hands against Kageyama's chest. He pushed him away, "Ah! Hinata, I'm so-"  _Slap!_  Hinata stumbled a back and Kageyama saw the damage he had done. Hinata turned on his heel and ran into the stair well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those wishing me a speedy recovery!!!
> 
> And thank you all for the support you've given me thus far!! This is a small christmas gift I hope you all enjoyed!!! (although, I think i broke a few hearts)
> 
> See you all in 2017!! Let's hope its not a shitty year like 2016!!


	9. Ninth Beat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a filler chapter! 
> 
> WARNING(S): Trigger Warning (Sensitive Subjects)

It was cold... so cold. I could feel the bitter wind against my skin and I couldn't decipher on whether it was actual wind or my mind playing tricks again, but why was my mind so focused on that? It didn't matter so why was my mind focused on those two factors. But when my mind strayed factors is when the pain in my body got worse. And even the pain I felt in my three years of Karasuno didn't compare to this. It didn't even compare to that time in my first-year. Nothing compares to that time. But this time I couldn't open my eyes and see the Earth below me. It was pitch black with no source of light. My eyes felt heavy yet they were closed and it felt as though as I was drowning in a large sea. But all of a sudden I find my eyes opening on their own.

It was way too bright for my comfort. I had gotten so used to the warmth and darkness of my apartment and the thunderstorms that lasted for days on end. All that I was sensing was different from home. Sterile, bright, white, non-modern. I could see faces surrounding me and I tried to move my body. My legs didn't obey and it felt as though I was paralyzed in my sleep, no actions under my control no longer. But at the same time, it was like my body weighed a ton, or maybe even more. I didn't care, I just wanted the pain to go away, "Hinata!" Wait, that voice... it couldn't be...

 _"Sir, you're going to have to be in the waiting area. Nurse get him out of here!"_ No! Don't let Kageyama leave... there is so much to say before I reach the end of my line. I want to apologize. It wasn't my fault I know that but I hadn't given him a proper explanation to not let him worry about me. He should also apologize to me. I don't know if I can trust him like I did before... but I want to try my best for him because I know that pain he felt. I want to make this work out for the both of us in the end.

 _"No! He's my omega and... and I need to apologize to him!"_ His voice faded away slowly. Kageyama... no... I need to apologize. If its the last thing I do then I don't want to allow him to live with that grief in his heart that I would leave behind. So many things I want to tell him. But... I would rather apologize than say _"I love you"_ or _"Goodbye"_ , because at this moment I would know that Kageyama wouldn't want to hear something sappy. He would want me to apologize to him for dying before him or something along those lines. And he knows that better than anyone on this Earth what he would like to hear me say.

 

* * *

 

Hinata shoved almost everything he could into that old gym bag that hung in the corner of his room on a silver hook decorated with glitter. Clothes, a water bottle, protein bars, a portable charger, his phone, his laptop, and even his notes for college lectures. He slung the bag over his shoulder and pulled his hood over his head. The omega tucked his orange hair behind his ears and looked back at his apartment one last time. He wasn't going to leave this place for long, for all he needed was simple answers. Maybe he would go to Sugawara's place... or maybe he would go to Akaashi's place to speak with the Great Horned Owl if Kuroo didn't have him in his clutches. He sighed and rushed down the steps, taking two at a time. He could remember the last time he ran down the stairs like this.

Pushing open the glass doors, he walked out. He couldn't look back or above, nor did he look forward. He knew each option would lead to seeing a glimpse of Kageyama's face when he had slapped him. It was the worst feeling to look back at the pain you have caused, and if it wasn't for you... then you were the biggest monster ever on Earth, and the two knew this better than anyone. But Hinata continued walking down the sidewalk with the guilt on his shoulders. He knew he would have to leave his home for the well-being of the other, but also because he couldn't stand being in that house filled with bad memoirs no longer.

His heart beat loudly against his chest like a drum and stopped the sound of rubber burning, the small bits of chatter, and the crystal sound of bells jingling. He didn't care if he was found dead. It would be known to no one how he died and it would be a big mystery. But that seemed like a short-cut to being immortal to Hinata. But the sound of rubber burning got louder with every step he took forward. Shouting, yelling, and the snow crunching beneath rubber soles. And then came the color black. Hinata loved the color but after this, it would make him nauseated just from looking at it for so long. Hours, minutes, seconds, maybe even days or years. It just felt like forever and he wanted it to end. But he had a feeling he would never stand in front of a pair of headlights with feeling like he was in the middle of a battlefield.

And that was how we ended up here. A nauseating smell filled the air, sterile floor tiles, insanely bright lights and walls, and the sound of squeaking metal. It was annoying to the staff even but they never admitted it to each other. They felt no right to complain about the sickening smell to the higher-ups. Kageyama waited in agony with a small journal in his lap with a brown leather color that was clearly old in age. His leg bounced up and down impatiently as he bit his fingernails. Kageyama felt useless waiting around while Hinata was in surgery fighting for his life.

_"Your boyfriend will have a fifty-fifty chance of survival if we do this. The surgery will take only five hours. You can go home if you would like and leave your number for us to call,"_

This nurse had expected the alpha to leave. And Kageyama could wonder why. Most couples in Tokyo were in an arranged relationship and cared little for their omega. Which explained the heavy scent of omega in the waiting room. Plenty of omega kids had run up to him and pestered him with questions, but to only be dragged back by another omega who apologized profusely. And also explained why the nurse came back stunned. Kageyama smiled and stood up, "How's he doing, ma'am?" He asked, a small jump in his step.

She smiled, "We had to remove his lower left leg and Hinata-kun will have to go into surgery again to remove half of his stomach and we will also have to let him rest until fractures in his lower spine and left arm. Hinata-kun is very lucky to be alive,"

  
_...Lucky?_

_... Kageyama didn't feel lucky..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally found the inspiration to write this today! Thank you for waiting for this because I also know that I took way too long to find this inspiration. And I'm also aware of how much of a plot twister this is! Amazing how I didn't need to reach beneath my bed for a box of tissues! Thank you for reading, I hope you all had a great winter vacation!)
> 
> (Another quick note: I will not tolerate any rude remarks about me, my works, or my readers. I had a rude comment the other day and was left in a bad mood for days that I almost broke my reed and was forced to not write for a few hours. I will resort to blocking, deleting, or marking as spam. I only allow constructive critisiscm or any positive comments. Thank you!)


	10. tenth beat (pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. It's part of three or two more parts that wouldn't have made sense/looked weird if made together. The next part of this chapter is possibly coming later once my writer's block goes away.

  It was so loud. So loud. I don't think I'm able to stand the sound any longer without going deaf. It was like thousands of war cries compressed into one room. Everything hurt also. My ribs hurt so much, the stomach pain feels worse than during the heat, my left leg hurts so much. It felt like I was being impaled with thousands of shards of glass. My lungs felt like they were on fire and I could barely whisper a breath without my throat burning up. I was imprisoned in my own body for what felt like a century.

      And then the blinding light came.

  My eyelids fluttered a moment and the next I was staring up at the blinding lights. My headache seemed to hurt more and lead me to reflexively close my eyes. My body shivered on instinct yet it hurt so bad to shiver. My lips were chapped and my skin was dry. "Doctor! The patient is awake!" Ugh, her voice seemed so pitched and rang eerily in my ears. I attempted to raise my arm, only to find that it didn't respond with my will. My legs didn't move either. And my left leg wouldn't move. I attempted to copy the actions with my left leg as I did with my right leg. I couldn't curl my toes, bend my knee, or run my lower leg against my right leg. I looked around. A hospital? Oh... right... the headlights must've been a car. I sat up and felt like throwing up. I looked at my left wrist: bandaged. Right wrist: not bandaged. I found a bright blue bracelet and another bracelet in neon yellow with the words "Fall Risk". General anesthesia. I fell back and coughed harshly. "Hinata-kun! Don't move around so much!" The doctor exclaimed.

  I sighed and flicked my free wrist, "What happened? I could sue you for not waking me up and telling me of the procedures beforehand but that takes too much time," I said, already fed-up with their bullshit.

  The doctor sat down in an open seat at the foot of my bed and grabbed a clipboard, "I'm sorry but you were involved in a bad car accident. We've had to put your left arm, as you can see, in a cast. We've also removed most of your stomach to prevent you from bleeding out and even ended up removing another part of your stomach after finding more damage." He said whilst flipping through the clipboard, "But... we have also removed your lower leg to prevent pressure on your body and also because it wouldn't have been able to heal the fractures due to the crash..." _Swirling_. It was the only way to describe my mind at the moment. First my reproduction organs, my chance at having kids, and now my leg. _Boiling_. Is this what I get? What did I do?

_"Nii-chan? Where are you going?"_

_"Don't leave Nii-chan!"_

_"Please don't leave!"_

  "... we've also noticed that you don't have reproduction organs. Did something happen?" I blinked and looked up at the doctor. He sighed and stood up.

  "I... I had them taken away after a fight..." I murmured. The doctor stopped and turned toward me with wide eyes before flipping the clipboard and scribbling something down with his expensive pen. It wasn't uncommon to have your organs taken in fights... and sold for thousands...

 

 


	11. tenth beat (pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! This was done quicker than I expected. Next chapter will be Chapter 11 and even I'm getting a little excited to see what direction this story goes from here.

It was all my fault that Hinata was lying almost lifeless on the hospital bed, fighting for his life. I could never forgive myself if I allowed Hinata to die whilst I lived. I could never bear the thought of living in a world without him. Although three months was short, it felt like an eternity. Countless mornings I spent waking up to the same old boring routine were replaced with waking up to watching Hinata cook breakfast _(waffles, boiled eggs, maybe even munching on a pop tart)_. Days, where I used to sit on the couch and play on my phone, were replaced with Hinata sitting in front of me doing his college work or him sitting in my lap as we watched or played video games until the morning. Even simple everyday tasks like cleaning, shopping and taking short jogs in the bitter wind of these winter months also seemed to be more fun with Hinata around. It felt impossible for me to remember the feeling of spending every day alone.

I paced back and forth through the front lobby. Others waited patiently and some fell asleep in the uncomfortable chairs. Sighing, I sat down into an empty seat and rubbed my temples with my hands. I couldn't sit down for more than five minutes without the urge to get back up again and pace the room. And it continued. For two agonizing long weeks. For New Years, I only sat in his hospital room and opened the windows to look at the fireworks. And for the past fortnight, I had spent every day watching his body and doing daily things to keep his muscles from tensing up and washed his body almost every day. But after only leaving his side to go grab Hinata's things, was when I was called back instantly. They hadn't said anything and wouldn't let me see him for god knows how long. Maybe already being an hour or so. And so I sat in these uncomfortable chairs once again for already an hour. It hurt how I couldn't do anything and it hurt that they hadn't told me anything. Calling me only made me worry more for the omega. But he'll never forgive me. Never. Something like that could never be forgotten.

"Kageyama-kun!" A nurse ran over to me. Her white skirt reaching down to below her knees, sleeves reaching to the top of her elbow, and white converse dirty with mud. The uniform looked to be a baby pink and her dirty blonde hair was tied up into a messy bun; she looked like she hadn't gotten sleep in weeks. "Come with me!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the halls, using her authorization card to scan past security checkpoints. Until we reached the ICU (Intensive Care Unit). She walked slower now and had released my wrist by now and lead me down to the end of the hallway. And shouting had become louder as we walked closer.

_"No! I don't want the shots!"_

_"We have to unless you will never heal!"_

I recognized that voice anywhere. I ran past the nurse and down the halls. She shouted at me and so did plenty of other nurses. But I just had to see his face. Even a glimpse of bright orange locks would be enough. I ran and continued running. Until I reached his room number. 5 - 186U. I grabbed the doorframe and almost tripped over my feet when I stopped. A bounce in my step and I probably looked like a madman with how I looked entirely without showering for awhile and getting only eight hours of sleep for the past fortnight.

"Hinata?" my voice cracked and suddenly, I felt like I could see the color of warm caramel and never become sick again. No matter how many times I was forced to see it.

Hinata stopped fighting off the nurses and looked towards me. His eyes widened slowly and I could notice every little detail. And I took in every single detail like I would never see those eyes again. My world had seemed to become a bit more... brighter...

_"Tobio?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get so excited every time I see more hits, kudos, and positive comments on my story. Makes me think that people actually read my stuff!


	12. eleventh beat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *grabs tissues* enjoy this even though I know it's crappy af

Kageyama sat in a seat opposite to Hinata's hospital bed with his hands in his lap, fiddling with his fingers. Hinata lay sat up in his hospital bed with his eyes blinking rapidly. An orange tinted light filled the room through the cracked blinds on the large windows. _16:38_.  There was an awkward tension floating in the room. Kageyama sighed and looked up from his lap, "Are you feeling all right?" He asked. 

 

He scoffed, "Does it look like I'm doing okay?" Hinata asked, giving him his middle finger. 

 

"That was a stupid question," Kageyama stated, running his hands through his sleek hair. He looked back down at his lap and bit his bottom lip. To him at the moment, Hinata looked more upset he had ever seen him be. His eyebrows weren't scrunched together, his eyes hadn't had that fire in them, his voice wasn't harsh,  and his muscles weren't tense. He looked pissed... but peacefully. His voice was quiet, his eyes were silent, and he just laid with the orange light running against his body like it was radiating from him. Hinata dropped his hand and only turned on his side, which was almost impossible for someone with almost millions of wires attached to their body. Yet, Hinata seemed to do it in the swiftest way possible with the wires just obeying to his wishes and commands to let him lay peacefully. 

 

"Hand me my phone," He said, demanding for the device Kageyama had.

 

"The screen got cracked after the crash," Kageyama said. he stood up from his seat and grabbed his phone off of the small wheeling table with uneaten food on it. He handed Hinata his phone and the sunshine boy immediately inspected it.

 

"I sort of expected my screen to get cracked like that," Hinata stated whilst running his thumb over the small cracks, his thumb getting stuck on the glass edges poking out. He tugged and tugged until it came lose with blood dripping slowly down his thumb.

 

"Ah! Let me get that!" Kageyama exclaimed, his hand almost an inch away from Hinata's bleeding finger.

 

Slap! Hinata slapped his hand away, his phone dropping on the bed sheets, "Don't fucking touch me," He stated. The alpha gulped and drew his hand back, sitting back down in the uncomfortable seat. "I don't want your help. I can take care of myself now," Hinata grumbled, sucking the blood from his finger.

 

Kageyama sighed, "The doctor said I should stay with you and help you aro-"

 

"Didn't you hear me? I said I don't want your help," Hinata growled, snapping angrily at the alpha, "If you think you can help then you can go fuck yourself," 

 

Kageyama growled, "Then who's help do you want then if you don't want mine?" Kageyama asked, almost fed up with Hinata. His blood boiled and was about to overflow.

 

"Anyone else's but yours!"

 

"I thought you said you didn't want help!"

 

"That's because I'm missing half of my fucking leg, dumbass!"

 

"I feel guilty so let me help you!"

 

"I hate you!"

 

"I never loved you!" Kageyama shouted. *Plink.* Hinata's tears dripped from his eyes and down onto the sheets. Sure, Hinata had told Kageyama that he "hated him"... but being told that they don't love you is the worst.

 

Hinata wiped his tears away whilst little sniffles made their way from his nose, "Why?"

 

"Look, Hinata, I'm sorry..." Kageyama uttered.

 

Hinata shook his head and growled, "How could you say that with a straight face like it was the easiest thing to say!" Hinata shouted, his heart monitor sped up and sounded like his heart was going to burst.

 

"Hinata! Please, I'm sorry-"

 

"Just get out of here! Come back when you're ready to talk more..." Hinata said, looking away from the alpha.

 

Kageyama sighed, grabbing his stuff and leaving the room. Nurses stared at him as he left with his knuckles turning white with how tight his hand was on his phone. He reached up to his neck and unbuckled the choker from his neck. It seemed more rusted than ever in his hands. Kageyama gripped the Ren'ai and shoved it deep into the pocket of his gray sweatpants.

 

While in the room, Hinata turned on his back. He chewed his fingernails as tears dripped down his cheeks. He couldn't bare with the pain. He felt like 2017 was going to be his unluckiest year ever. A car crash, in a coma for two weeks, his alpha didn't really love him, he lost his leg. And Hinata had never felt so unlucky in his entire life. He sighed and tossed and turned. He felt tired, of course, but felt completely restless at the same time. Hinata groaned and stared at the ceiling with his arm reaching out toward the ceiling. He stared intently at his spread out fingers with hazel eyes. He dropped his arm to the side and brushed the bright orange bangs out of his eyes. _Knock knock!_ Hinata sighed again, "Who is it?"

 

"Hinata-san? It's time to change your bandages," He smiled faintly and sat up in the hospital bed.

 

"Come in," Hinata wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to make sure he didn't look like he just finished crying.

 

A nurse came in the room with a large white box with the words 'Bandages' written in sharpie, "Sensei said that you can start physical therapy in a week so we can get you adjusted to your prosthetic leg. But until then I'll have to change your bandages every two hours to keep the stub from getting infected," She said. The nurse dropped the box into the nearby chair and opened it up. She pulled out a roll of bandages, gauze, alcohol, and medical tape.

 

"What about a prosthetic?" Hinata asked. He brought his hands to the blankets brought from his home and revealed his stub of a left leg that was covered in bandages. Hinata looked away as he could feel his lunch coming from his stomach up to his throat.

 

The nurse looked at him and smiled, "Oh your boyfriend paid for a prosthetic to be made. He said that you wouldn't be able to stand not walking on your own so he paid for your prosthetic. That's so sweet, you're a lucky one," The nurse stated, a small giggle falling from her lips. Hinata bit his bottom lip and allowed the nurse to undress his leg and replace it with new bandages, "If you don't mind me asking, how was the arrangement?" She asked.

 

Hinata looked at her with his mouth agape. He sighed and shook his head, "I met him through my ex-boyfriend and we began living together until he confessed to me," Hinata said.

 

The nurse squealed and smiled happily, "That's way too cute and not cliche like other stories," She said, cutting the bandage from the roll and taping it down to the thick dressing of bandages on my leg.

 

Hinata sighed and nodded, "Thanks," She smiled and nodded. The nurse left the room before closing the door behind her. Hinata turned on his side and sighed. He looked through his phone and scrolled through his phone. Hinata spotted the headlines every now and then of the major crash, Hinata was in. 2 dead; 5 injured; and 1 in critical condition. _Knock knock!_ "Ah," Hinata's phone slipped out of his hands and he quickly sat up, "Come in!" He shouted, quickly covering the stub that once was his left leg. Kageyama walked in and sat down on the seat. Hinata fiddled with his fingers and looked down at his lap, "Look... Kageyama... I'm sorry for earlier, this is all my fau-"

 

_"Let's end this, Hinata,"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tfw your ex-girlfriend texts you (tfw you realize the last words in this chapter, comment where it comes from)


	13. twelth beat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING(S): Mentions of drugs, smoking, and alcohol; triggering events.

_"Hinata, let's end this."_

 

"You got this, Hinata-kun!" The nurse shouted from the other end. Hinata gripped the railing as he moved his legs, alternating between left and right, his body becoming used to the prosthetic on his left leg. He could still remember the burning pain in his chest from two weeks ago, how it confused him for extreme heartburn. The pain was unbearable to the boy who had his heart broken for the thousandth time. Hinata began to question himself everyday of why he fell for the same thing every time. He questioned why he could never learn from his every mistake. Hinata could hear Sugawara cheering from the sides, clapping his hands and shouting praise for his Hinata. The last time the omega saw Kageyama, was two weeks ago when he went into his hospital room and broke his heart.

 

_"I'm sorry but... I don't love you."_

 

Hinata clenched his teeth and let go of the railing, his body walking on it's own. He sighed as he made it toward the end and almost collapsing over his feet, "Good job, Hinata-kun!" The omega smiled brightly toward the nurse and took the water bottle and small towel from her hands. He wiped his forehead of the beads of sweat forming and took a large gulp of water from the plastic bottle, all whilst steadying his balance. And with thsi prosthetic and his physical therapy almost over, he could go back to his normal life. Well... almost _normal_.

 

Sugawara ran over and placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder with the brightest smile ever since Hinata was involved in the accident, "That was amazing! You'll be out of the hospital in no time!" Sugawara stated, praising the small sunshine boy and his cowlick bouncing energetically at the top of his head.

 

Hinata beamed at him with his pearly whites and took another large gulp of water from the plastic bottle, "Thanks," Hinata said, doing a slight bow without tripping over the prosthetic. "But..." Hinata started, "Sugawara, do you know what happened with... him?" Asked the younger omega, fondling with the hem of his oversized sweatshirt between his fingers like a toy.

 

Confused, Sugawara racked his brain trying to figure out what the omega was asking. Until he landed on the memory of Hinata gossiping after the physical therapy session yesterday. Snapping his fingers, Sugawara nodded his head enthusiastically, "Oh, yeah! I think he moved out of your apartment. He's living with Kuroo until his parents come back from North Korea," Sugawara said, placing his fingers against his chin, "And it seems that Kuroo and Kenma broke up after Kenma caught Kuroo and Bokuto making out." Suga added snapping his fingers once more.

 

Hinata gasped and sat down on the comfy bench pushed up against the lavender painted wall, "Really?!" He asked, putting the two items in his hands to the side. There were other patients going through their physical therapy for the day. He had even found another patient last week who had been injured from the same crash and needed to get his legs up and moving again. "Is Kenma okay?" Hinata asked. He always did worry for his friend that lived in Tokyo all his life, even though only meeting him when he moved here... their first meeting at a strip club...

 

Sugawara nodded, "I heard he's doing all right. But I think Kenma moved out of their place and with Yaku." Sugawara said. He sat down next to Hinata and leaned on the arm rest of the bench, fiddling with the gold wedding band on his ring finger.

 

"And how about Akaashi-san? Does he know?" Hinata questioned, fixing the prosthetic that felt uncomfortable on his little stub where his lower leg once was.

 

Suga laughed and waved off Hinata's nervousness, "Akaashi knows. It's just that he's being really salty and teasing Bokuto. You should see it for yourself." He laughed and covered his mouth with his hands, "But what about you and Kageyama? I don't know exactly what happened; you didn't share that much."

 

_"I'm sorry for making myself believe I loved you for this long."_

 

Hinata drew in a sharp breath, his chest shaking and his lips trembling. "We broke up." Said Hinata as though he had died a little bit more, his blush lips suddenly looking so sullen and chapped. Hinata's skin paled and Sugawara knew he had touched down onto a touchy subject. And the Sugamama suddenly regretted making the sunshine boy look so dead.

 

Sugawara blinked, "Are you serious? How? You guys were doing so well!" Exclaimed Sugawara, bombarding the small omega with questions. Placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder and moving his hand to his back where he rubbed it in circles.

 

_"I don't love you anymore."_

 

Hinata felt more scared than he ever felt in his life, and strangely felt so defenseless like a newborn baby without a mother or shelter, "Oh, we just realized it wasn't going to work out." Hinata said, voice wavering. He held back a river of tears from spilling. The corners of his eyes burned as the tears threatened to spill, "I guess he was right, that it wasn't going to work after all. Look at me," Hinata said, faking a large laugh from his chest, "Fuck." Hinata uttered, holding his head in his hands. He ran his hands through his bright orange locks. And he only tugged and tugged at his locks of hair. "Am I a bad omega, Sugawara-san?" Hinata questioned, tears threatening to spill and his eyes glazed over. His hazel eyes didn't shine like they used to around the alpha, and Sugawara noticed this.

 

The older omega smiled and wrapped his arms around Hinata, pulling him into his tight hold, "You're not a bad omega, Hinata. You just haven't found the right person for you yet." He said, running his own hands through Hinata's hair as a calming solution.

 

_"Hinata, let's end this."_

 

The sight of Kageyama's lips moving was still fresh and still hasn't left his mind. Hinata looked up to Sugawara through tears falling down his cheeks, "Then why did being with Kageyama feel so right and natural for me?!" Hinata asked. Sugawara bit his bottom lip and looked around. Most of the patients looked at the two with strange looks before Sugawara helped Hinata back onto his feet.

 

_"C'mon, let's go back to your room."_

 

* * *

 

The tall raven haired alpha lit up the head of his cigarette and sat down on the porch of his home. His cigarette tipped downward and he grabbed it with his two fingers, exhaling the smoke from his rough lips with smoke escaping from the lightened area. Kageyama felt like dying. His lungs were filled with all the toxins of tobacco and he wished he could've stayed with someone else _other_ than Kuroo. "Want a smoke?" He asked with his gruff voice.

 

Kageyama quickly shook his head and say down next to Kuroo on the porch, "I don't smoke." Kageyama said. Maybe this was his punishment by the squad? If so he would need to make a journal filled with things not to do to piss off Hinata's squad.

 

Kuroo shrugged his shoulders and exhaled the smoke yet again into the air, "Whatever you say." Kuroo uttered. The cigarette slowly burned away with the paper wrapped around it drifting toward the ground like dying leaves. The sky was gray with clouds of pollution in the sky, it suddenly reminded him of Beijing when he visited relatives for Christmas break last year.

 

Kageyama wondered, why had no one told him about the fact that Kuroo was a drug dealer and lived in the roughest part of Tokyo (maybe even all of Japan!). Kageyama sighed and tugged at the roots of his raven black hair. Kageyama stood up and was about to go back inside the trap house before Kuroo whistled, "Finally broke up with Chibi-chan?" He asked, holding the cigarette between his index finger and ring finger. He pulled the cigarette from his lips end exhaled the smoke into the air before smashing it against the concrete with his gothic leather boots, "It was inevitable; only a matter of time before you two broke up; it always happens," Kuroo stated. He stood up with his hands in his pockets, "Some barely even lasted a day with the Chibi-chan. I'm not putting the kid on blast or anything, it's just that he particularly is a hopeless romantic..." Kuroo sighed and stopped in front of Kageyama, leering down at him on the higher steps. _Smash!_ Kuroo's fist collided with Kageyama’s cheek bone, the force of the uppercut throwing Kageyama back onto the concrete with blood dripping from his nose. "Get up!" Kageyama stumbled to his feet whilst wiping the blood from his nose. "How come you can't take that but can say that to his face! Fight back!" Kuroo shouted, a hard glare forming on his face and his eyebrows furrowing together. Kuroo sighed and popped his knuckles. _Crack, crack, crack._  


 

Kageyama raised his fists and spit the blood from his mouth. Kuroo jumped from the porch and hit Kageyama square in the stomach with his foot, "Fight back! You have no right to say those things to Shouyou!" Kuroo shouted. Kageyama stood up again, the blood dripping from the corner of his lips. Kageyama attempted a swing at the other alpha. Only to get his punch blocked and to get thrown to the ground by Kuroo, "Get up!" Kageyama couldn't understand the point of Kuroo doing this. There was no point but to only throw him around like a rag doll. Kageyama dropped his fists, clenching his teeth. He had no choice but to back down, "Ah! So you understand now?" Kuroo asked, putting his hands on his hips. Kageyama looked up to him and nodded, gray eyes clashing with each other. "Good, now I'm going to send you to Shimizu's place. That place is more suited until your parents come back." Kuroo said, "And don't worry, I'm not sending you to a trap house." Kuroo said.

Kageyama nodded and took a step forward, "Was that supposed to show me how Hinata felt? You punching and hitting me was supposed to show me how I tossed his feelings around and me bleeding and getting tossed around was how much Hinata put with it... because he loved me so much..." He asked.

 

Kuroo laughed, "And you do understand!" Kuroo exclaimed, clapping his hands together, "You took no time into getting to know Chibi-chan. You forced yourself into loving him... which lead to both of you getting hurt! Remember that next time or else I'll have Bokuto join me on this lesson." Kuroo said, throwing his head back and cackling with laughter. Kageyama only sighed before walking back into the trap house. The smell of narcotics and other toxins filled his nose and the sight of graffiti covering the walls made Kageyama's stomach churn. His real home was Hinata's apartment. Not the infamous drug dealer's trap house where booze, girls, and drugs littered the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sunshine boy deserves more love and the WINGS album is too precious.
> 
> (PS: please let me know if I left any of my editing marks behind! They're small things like maybe [*,^,&,/,-,_] My eyes started getting tired after editing for an hour so if you see any then let me know!)


	14. Thirteenth Beat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting! I am finally here! Not beta'd so expect the immense crappies in this chapter.

   

* * *

   I sat on my bed with my legs crossed and scrolled through my phone quickly. My packed backpack sat next to me and my legs jumped with anxiousness. I would finally be released today and I had something I needed to do. I squeezed the Aisuru in my hand and stood up. I couldn't take it. Why wouldn't they just let me go already? I fixed my prosthetic, flipped through pages of magazines, flipped through channels on the television, and I attempted playing games on my phone to keep me distracted. All attempts failed and I was left face first on the pillow, groaning and gripping at the sheets. Hours passed before they brought the papers to release me, we'll, what felt like hours to me. Spending almost three months in the hospital was amazing, note my sarcasm.

   Friends stopped by every once in a while with flowers and gifts but it only seemed to make time slow down even more. So many times I was told they wished for me to get better soon, I was starting to think they had been replaced with robots with how many times they repeated those five words, "I hope you get better."

   Sugawara stopped by every few days with small portions of food and some small gifts he picks up while shopping in thrift stores it whilst going through the market. They were small makeshift items I had kept in my bag and some items had broken due to my restless nights. Those were my favorite. Especially the makeshift flower crown with large pink roses and baby's breath.

   I knew Nishinoya also came by with new of his pregnancy. He was already five months along and it was… scary. Noya was hormonal, especially with Asahi. And I felt pity for Asahi who would get his head bitten off if he mentioned food or anything about Noya's weight. It was amusing for a time until they had to escort the couple out of the room.

   A lot had been going on whilst I had sat on this hospital bed, waiting for something new, I knew that. Asahi was planning to propose properly, Sugawara was leaving Japan for a while to be with Daichi overseas, Kenma was back together with Kuroo, and Akaashi was offered god knows how many modeling jobs. It was amazing, seeing how much could go on whilst waiting in the sterile hospital room. The only thing this room had going for it was the view from the large windows that overlooked the sun rising in the east.

   But I was growing to love this hospital room a while back. The peeling wallpaper was strangely calming, the dust building up in the nooks and crannies, the ruckus of the air conditioning turning on in the room, and the quiet beeping of the heart monitor. It was all strangely soothing and I sort of considered it like a second home.

   And I was already leaving this room I had rested in for so many days. So much for a second home. It would only become a distant memory to me in a while.

   "Hinata-kun, do you have someone waiting for you outside?" The nurse asked as I signed off the papers.

   I placed the pen carefully on the desk and nodded, "Yes ma'am. I should get going now." I lied. She could probably tell the lie through her fake smile and the hardened look she had practiced.

   I only left. Simple as that. I walked through the doors with my bag on my shoulders. It was raining. Of course. I pulled my hood over my face and took in a large breath. I ran through the rain. So quickly, people in their cars threw questioning looks as they drove.

   I felt free and I wasn't going to let this feeling go. I felt free of stereotypes, felt free of my ranking, and felt free of who I was titled as and chained down to on this planet. It all felt new to me. I didn't want to take a second look back to that room with the peeling wallpaper and the dusty corners. The sterile stench had never warmed me when I walked I coming back from physical therapy. I didn't want to take a look back toward the nurse with the fake smile and the practiced emotions. I was free of being called an omega. I was upset when I realized I couldn't have kids and was upset at the person who took that opportunity from me. And know everything that defined me as an omega was gone. I ripped off the rusty Ren'ai and tossed it on the ground. Nothing defined me. The hood on my head flew off and now my orange locks blew through the wind. It was exhilarating. Everything on my shoulders was gone and never had I felt so happy. Now that was all gone. I would be marked as a "Stray". The hospital already changed the files under my name from "Omega" to "Stray". No one else knew it. And I knew they were coming for me in a few days. I had no reproductive organs, my scent was gone, I could no longer go into heat, my Ren'ai had died. Everything that chained me down was gone.

_Destroy it._

_Destroy what?_

_Destroy Everything._

 

* * *

 

_Knock! Knock!_ Hinata banged loudly against the door and jumped from foot to foot. He could hear the footsteps approaching the door hesitantly. A few noises were heard behind the door and it opened. Kiyoko peeked her head through and looked at Hinata with wide eyes, "Hinata-kun, where's your scent?" She asked.

   Hinata shook his head, "Where's Kageyama? Do you know?" The alpha opened the door and allowed Hinata in. She closed the door behind him and lead her through the house. It had a nice scent of laundry being washed and the scent of dish soap wafted from the open kitchen.

   He sat on the black leather couch in front of a small television set decorated with photos of Kiyoko and Yachi, also including some photos from their visit to Mexico for Yachi-san's job. "Kageyama, someone's here for you." She called, leaning against the archway of the hallway. Kiyoko walked into the kitchen and what seemed to be returning to cleaning the dishes.

   And then Kageyama walked in, "Who's here, Kiyoko?" He asked, looking toward Kiyoko. Her back was turned and he looked around the room before his eyes landed on Hinata. He stopped.

   Hinata smiled and stood from the comfy couch, "Hello, Tobio." Kageyama stood still for what felt like hours to him.

   And then he spoke. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

   "Is that any way to treat me after what you did. I'd say that is a pretty big ego of yours." Hinata stated, walking up to Kageyama. He held the Aisuru in front of Kageyama, "I came to return something you left behind." Kageyama quickly grabbed it and slipped it onto his ear.

   Kageyama looked over Hinata's wild head of hair and sighed, "Is that it?"

   "I also wanted to tell you something."

   "What?"

   "Come with me." Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s wrist and rushed out of Kiyoko-san's apartment.

   Kageyama stood in front of her door with his arms crossed over his chest and Hinata stood across from him, "So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Kageyama asked.

   "Fiesty." Hinata scoffed, "I'm marked as a stray. The government is coming for me in two days. I thought I'd maybe tell you. Kill two birds with one stone." Hinata said, referring to dropping off the Aisuru and dropping the bomb on Kageyama.

   Flabbergasted was not the word to describe Kageyama's shock when Hinata told him this, "A...Are you serious?" He asked, managing the words through his breath. Hinata only nodded at his words and adjusted the backpack on his shoulders. Kageyama thought back on this a little. Hinata, an omega, marked as a "Stray" just coming out of the hospital. "So... what happened... while you were in the hospital..." It sounded more like Kageyama was talking to himself rather than the stray standing in front of him, "Last time I checked... you were an omega." Kageyama said, coming back to his senses and to planet Earth altogether. He had heard stories of "Strays". They were marked off as myths and only ever talked about in books. Never had he thought for a moment that they were real? There was no plausible excuse for someone to be born with absolutely nothing. An omega without a heat, reproductive organs, and a Ren'ai. An alpha without their scent and Aisuru. A beta without an Ai and their scent. Being a "Stray" meant that you were born with absolutely nothing and had no rank or title, you basically didn't exist in the eyes of the government officials. "Stray" meant that you were the lowest of the low, a criminal, a freak. And that gave the government the right to take a "Stray" for experiment or to execute them.

   "It's true, I'm a stray," Hinata said. And the tension built up between them until Hinata coughed and turned away, his hands on the straps of his backpack and whatever what was left of his left leg burned. Hinata's eyes stung like they were splashed with chemicals. Hinata walked away and was about to walk down the hallway...

   "I don't care that you're a stray!" Kageyama shouted. Hinata turned away with tears building up in his eyes. His face suddenly looked puffed up and innocent, the hardness on his face brushed away to reveal the Hinata that Kageyama fell in love in the first place, "Your name is Hinata Shouyou! You are a double major in Marketing and also in Basic Business. You have a habit of cleaning the house every day. You have an obsession with volleyball and you have your own couch that you let me sit on once! I still love you!" Kageyama shouted. Hinata stopped and turned back away. He wiped his tears away and sniffled quietly into the sleeve of his thin jacket.

   Hinata gasped quietly as he was suddenly pulled back into the chest he was quite familiar with but had forgotten the feeling of, "Kageyama, what're you doing?" Hinata asked, his voice cracking from holding back the tears.

   "I can't forget you, Shouyou. You mean everything to me. Please stay with me forever." Hinata wanted to cry. This offer was too sweet for Hinata. No alpha ever made that offer to Hinata before. It was the first time ever and Hinata wanted to accept the offer but...

_"I don't love you anymore."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quickly wrote this in one day. Not beta'd! I'm leaving for Houston in three hours (2AM) for a jazz competition. 
> 
> My schedule was crazy, I was sick with the flu for two weeks, my French lessons got in the way, and things at home are just wild. I was lucky I got to finish this! I apologize if it's crappy, I have a bad case of writer's block!
> 
> {A quick explanation on the "Stray" thing: A "Stray" is a term used to speak of someone who isn't ranked (omega, beta, alpha) or don't meet the criteria of being ranked, this applies to only those past the age of eighteen. A "Stray" is then taken by the government for experiments/ to be executed.}


	15. Fourteenth Beat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little quick something to get back into the flow. 
> 
> This isn't beta'd since my laptop needs battery replacement and because it's spring break.

   The grasp around my chest loosened and I felt a twinge of pain in my chest. Shivers ran across my skin and goosebumps formed on my skin and I wrapped my pen arms around myself in an attempt to make up for the heat loss. I knew what I said wasn't true… and it hurt to have said those words. I knew what it felt like to have those words said to you. So then why did I say it.

_"Hinata, please tell me that isn't true."_

   I covered my mouth with my hand and sobbed. With my back turned to him, it was easier to cry without him seeing me in this weak state, but the noises I made weren't so much easier to hide.

_"Shouyou…"_

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

   I turned around and dropped my hand lazily to the side. I looked Kageyama in the eyes. His face was filled with emotion. Dark bangs almost covered his eyes and the emotion in his eyes almost made me want to hold him in my arms like he would do to me. "I honestly wished for us to never have met, in those days I had alone in the hospital." My mouth was moving on my own, "I wanted to forget all about you and maybe even just stop loving you. But then you had to go and do this. Shit! How can I say no to what this means to me." I pulled at my orange locks and looked at the ground with tears running down my face. My teeth were clenched together and my brows furrowed with my eyes blotched. I knew I had an ugly cry face on right now.

    _And he always continued to surprise me._

   Hands caressed my face and forced my head to tilt upward. I stopped crying and pulling at my hair. I looked forward through the blur of my tears in my eyes that distorted everything in my vision. But then he wiped away my fingers. I could see his longing and lonely eyes staring into mine. I could see my own reflection in his eyes that was clouded over. I sniffles and tried to look away but couldn't. He held my face tightly and leaned in slowly. Slowly. I tried to move away but I just couldn't. My own body stopped me from moving and shivers ran through my body.

   The warmth I longed for so much, the warmth that felt so far away was closer than ever. I felt like I was home. Home wasn't back in Miyagi with my mother and sister. Home wasn't back at the cramped apartment. Home was right here. Kageyama Tobio was home. And his rough lips were against mine. They moved messily across my own. My tears entered our kiss and made the kiss taste bitter. But despite that, I was great. Everything was better with Kageyama in front of me. He wrapped his arms around the small of my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pushed me gently back into the wall. Before we could bring the kiss deeper, he pulled away.

   Kageyama left breathless and wishing for more. I wished for more of that and I wished I could take back everything I said to him. But there he stood in front of me like someone waiting for an answer. He waited for me to take him back.

   "Um… wow… I don't know what to say. Wow!" I laughed. Kageyama laughed quietly to himself and I suddenly felt the tension in the air, "It was all gwah! And then whosh! Wow!" I ran a hand through my hair and this time, laughed quietly to myself.

   Kageyama grabbed my hand and let it rest gently in his larger hand, "Japanese, Shouyou." Kageyama laughed. I laughed along with him and looked awkwardly to the side, avoiding Kageyama's gaze. And out of the corner of my eye I could see him turn away also, a blush on his face and his other hand going up to cover his face. "So what is your answer then?" Asked Kageyama.

   I sighed and smiled, turning back toward him, "I may not be able to trust you like I did before but we can at least try it again." I said, "But I think I found the person I fell in love with again." I said.

   Kageyama's body shook and trembled. It made me shiver. Had I done something wrong to him? Did I say something? Kageyama looked back towards me and smiled. The second time I've ever seen a smile on his face. Tears were coming from his eyes and his legs almost gave up beneath him.

   "I thought you wouldn't take me back, Shouyou. I stayed awake every night regretting ever doing that to you." Kageyama said. I tilted my head slightly in confusion. "I know you won't trust me and our relationship won't be like it used to. But at least I have you back, Shouyou."

   I giggled and wrapped my arms around Kageyama, "Our feelings mutual." I sighed and looked up at him,

  _"I love you, Tobio."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> sore muscles after testing in Athletics.


End file.
